Home Sweet House
by Raven524
Summary: Halloween and a Haunted House…sure fire trouble for Sam and Dean awaits. WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS – story is set some time post Devil’s Trap and may refer to things that happened anytime during the first Season.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Summary:** Halloween and a Haunted House…sure fire trouble for Sam and Dean awaits. WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS – story is set some time post Devil's Trap and may refer to things that happened anytime during the first Season.

Raven524: Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers of my previous stories. As long as the reviews keep coming…I'll keep trying to get the stories out…at least until Season 2 begins (sigh…2 months…15 days…too many hours…but whose counting!) This story is dedicated to my niece who got me started with sharing my stories…the story takes place during her favorite holiday…Halloween. Hope you all enjoy reading this newest story. If so, let me know by hitting the review button and giving me your thoughts! And now…on with the story!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 1 – The House**

The house was quiet with only the sound of the storm raging outside. The house had been empty for years which showed in the areas of neglect. The overgrown yard, the rose bushes gone wild long ago. The outside of the house had lost most of its paint over the years, leaving the grey color of the clapboards to reflect the mood of the house.

The inside of the house hadn't faired much better, old wallpaper curled from the ceiling to meet the floor. Furniture covered in white sheets, which had faded with age and neglect. Shadows of the majesty of the house from days gone by could be seen everywhere.

But soon that would change…on the night of All Hallows Eve…the house would once again be the site of a celebration. Only that night's attendees would be in for a little more trick than treat.

**ooooooooo**

Dean was driving as usual with the sound of hard rock filling the car. Sam had drifted off to sleep a few miles back. Dean was glad to see his brother was finally getting a little sleep. He never seemed to get any sleep these days. Dean reached over and turned the radio down a little, wanting his brother to get as much sleep as he could.

They were on their way to the newest set of coordinates that their father had sent them. A small town outside of Erie Pennsylvania. Sam's research had shown an unusual number of deaths in the town that occurred once every 6 years on the night of Halloween. Dean figured the job would be pretty simple, most likely a pesky spirit. Once they got in town, he was sure that Sam would hit the library as usual while Dean would hit the nearest bar. Not only would he probably get the low down on what was happening from its clientele, but maybe he could earn a little extra spending money playing pool…and a few more phone numbers to add to his collection.

**ooooooooo**

The young man was standing outside the vacant house. He couldn't explain it but he felt drawn to this house. He shook his head as he saw the disrepair of the house. He bet that once upon a time, it would have been a grand place. Walking up the overgrown sidewalk, the young man paused outside the massive oak door. All of the windows had shutters made of the same gray colored wood that sheathed the rest of the house. The young man wondered what the inside of the house looked like, he stood silently outside the door trying to decide whether or not to enter.

In the end curiosity won out over caution. The young man cautiously opened the door, stepping into the dark entrance of the home. He could almost feel the house holding its breath as he walked into the large room to the right. A massive fire place was located along one wall with a large painting centered over the mantle. The crystal chandelier moved sending a slight tinkling sound through the room.

Unafraid, the young man smiled at the musical sound. "I know that you are here…I can feel you…don't be afraid. I've come to help you." As the young man stood in the center of the room, he was suddenly surrounded by globes of light. The globes bobbed and weaved around the room, playfully surrounding the young man.

"Yes, that's right…all of you come on out…tell me your story and I will see what I can do to help you…don't be afraid." The young man sat on the floor, looking intently at a single globe of light that appeared to be resting a short distance away from him. A sad smile crossed the young man's face as he nodded, apparently holding some type of conversation with the ethereal globe.

"Yes, I understand…this may take a little time, but I think I can help you and the others."

Suddenly the globes of light began a frantic whirling, disappearing into the walls and ceiling as quickly as they had come. The young man turned "You are not welcome here!" he cried at something in the darkness. The front door slammed shut with a bang and the chandelier began moving in a threatening manner. Before the young man could move, the chandelier crashed to the floor pinning him to the floor. For the first time that day, the young man felt terror creep into his heart…this was not suppose to happen. He tried to crawl out from under the chandelier, but his body was broken. He looked up into the ceiling at a single white orb bobbing near the corner. Before his eyes closed, he spoke to the orb "I'm sorry…I thought I could help…now I may have made things worse!"

**ooooooooo**

Sam jerked awake, groaning and holding his head in his hands. Dean recognized the signs and quickly pulled over to the side of the road. He hurried over to the passenger side and opened the door just in time for Sam to spill out and head for the side of the road. Dean heard the sounds of retching and knew for sure that Sam was having one of his visions. He headed over to where Sam was sitting on the ground, holding his head and rocking back and forth. His eyes were focused on a scene that only he could see. Dean knelt down and placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, talking to him in calm tones, not knowing if Sam heard him or not, but needing to do something useful…anything until the vision ended.

"Dean…Oh God…I think…I think it killed him…we have to get to those coordinates fast!" Sam groaned again as another waive of pain hit him in his head. After getting rid of the rest of his lunch, Sam sat back and tried to catch his breath.

"Here you go Sam" Dean silently handed him a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin. Dean always kept these supplies on hand, he never knew when Sam would need them.

Sam squinted up at Dean and took the water and pills from him with shaking hands. He used some of the water to rinse his mouth out and then took the pills. "I'm sorry Dean…just give me a minute and we can get going again ok?" Sam figured Dean had to be getting pretty tired of this whole affair. How many times had he been there, silently offering support after one of Sam's visions decided to make an appearance.

"No problem little brother…now had you gotten sick in the car…we would be having a whole other conversation!" Dean said with his usual swagger.

Sam smiled as Dean helped him to his feet and back into the car. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and rest, but he knew that Dean would want to hear about his newest nightmare. As Dean closed the door on the driver's side he looked as his brother. Sam still looked a little green and his eyes were mere slits in his face. That and the sweat on his forehead meant that the dream was most likely going to be a vision.

"Ok Sam, how about you fill me in while I try to get us to the coordinates as quickly as I can." Dean slammed the car into gear and pealed out leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Sam told Dean about his vision…or at least as much as he could remember. "So, do you know this guy from anywhere?" Dean asked as he negotiated around the curves in the highway.

"No…but I felt that he had some sort of ability…Dean, he was talking to the spirits trapped in the house as if they were long lost friends. He didn't have any fear…it was if he expected them to be there. Who knows, maybe this is similar to what happened with Max."

"Great, well let's hope that this time it ends a little better" remarked Dean as he looked at Sam. "Why don't you try to rest some more…I'll wake you once we get to the hotel."

Sam never said a word as he slowly closed his eyes and rested his head against the window. Dean couldn't help but worry…these visions took so much out of his brother…he wished he could do something other than handle the aftermath. But damage control was what Dean was good at…he would find a hotel and get his brother something to eat. Then hopefully, Sam would get a few hours sleep before they started their next job. From the sounds of it…Sam would need all the sleep he could get.

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Ok, here it is the first chapter of the new story…let me know if there is any interest in continuing…just R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 2 – Invitation**

Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot, glancing at his brother with concern. Sam had nodded off, but he could tell his brother was not sleeping soundly. "Are we there yet?" Sam whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Sure, just give me a sec to register and then I'll help you into a nice warm bed" Dean saw Sam nod as he closed his eyes again. A few moments later, Dean was back and pulling up to their room. Opening the passenger door, Dean reached in and grabbed Sam before he could topple out. "Come on little brother…we're home!"

Sam groaned as he swung his long legs out of the car. He waved Dean's arm off as he held onto the Impala's door until he felt more steady on his feet. Dean walked next to Sam, ready to lend a hand if needed.

The room was small, but it had everything the boys needed. Sam walked over to the bed furthest from the door and sat down, placing his head in his hands once again. "Damn…these visions hurt! I wish they weren't so painful." Sam sighed as he watched Dean leave the room to get their things. Dean returned in a few moments, both of their bags slung over his shoulder.

"Ok Sammy…first we need to get you some more aspirin and then I'm going to run over to the nearest diner and get you something to eat. You just relax until I get back." Dean watched as Sam took the pills and drained the bottle of water. He groaned and fell back on the bed placing his arm over his eyes. "I'm fine Dean…really, just let me get rid of this headache and then we need to start finding out what's going on around here…I don't think we have much time to stop it."

"There isn't much more we can do tonight Sam…you need to eat and get some rest, then we can attack this thing first thing in the morning…how about I swing by the library in town and find out what time it opens…that way you can be there bright and early. In the meantime, I'll see what I can find out from the locals while I'm picking up dinner…deal?"

"Sure Dean…I guess that will work…just let me know what you want me to do." Sam closed his eyes, too tired to argue.

Dean didn't like this new attitude his brother had lately. He hated to admit it, but he kind of missed the old, argumentative Sammy. Ever since Sam had done battle with the dream demon, he seemed more hesitant around Dean…almost afraid of him. Missouri had warned Dean it might be some time before Sam recovered fully from the experience. "Sam…look…you don't need to worry…oh hell…we'll talk about this in the morning when you are feeling better!" Dean wasn't sure how he was going to get to the bottom of his brother's latest problem, but he would because he hated the almost defeated way his brother had been acting lately.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours…you rest…and this time try having a happy dream ok? Why don't you think about Sarah…now there's a girl worth dreaming about!" Dean chuckled at the look on Sam's face.

"Jeez Dean…I can't believe you" Sam smiled as he threw his pillow at his brother. Dean grabbed the pillow and tossed it back. A few moments later Sam heard the engine of the Impala as Dean left the parking lot.

Sam actually did think of Sarah as he got more comfortable on the bed.. For few moments in time, he had actually felt human again around her. She accepted what he was and was willing to risk a relationship…but Sam just wasn't ready yet. "Hmmm…but it can't hurt to dream", Sam thought with a soft smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**ooooooooo**

It hadn't taken Dean long to find the local hot spot in the little town. The bar was crowded, but that didn't bother Dean. He headed back towards the pool tables, figuring a little extra cash wouldn't hurt. An hour later and a couple of hundred dollars richer, Dean decided it was time for him to get something to eat and head back to Sam. As he was heading towards the bar to place his order, he overheard a couple of girls talking excitedly.

"Susan…you really should go see Nick, he is the real deal"

"Come on Kelly, you can't tell me that you actually believe in that stuff. No one can communicate with the dead…I don't care what that guy on TV says…once you're dead…you're dead!"

"Look, all I know is, he was able to talk to my brother…he knew things that only my brother could have told him" Kelly sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've missed him so much, it just helps to know that he is happy where he is and that …well…he doesn't want me to blame myself for what happened."

"Kelly…you know it wasn't your fault, the roads were icy and it was pitch black outside that night…accidents happen…that's just life. You don't need some psychic wannabe telling you that!"

Dean walked up to their table and flashing the Dean Winchester smile, introduced himself to the ladies. "I'm sorry to interrupt ladies, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm helping my brother with his college research paper on the paranormal and wondered if you wouldn't give me his name and address…I'm sure that my brother will want to interview him."

Kelly smiled shyly at Dean while Susan stifled a giggle. "Sure, but you won't find Nick there…I stopped by his house earlier and it was dark...from the look of the newspapers laying around, I'd say he hasn't been there for a few days. I hope he didn't leave town already…he just got here a fewweeks ago and well…" Kelly stopped at the look she was getting from Susan.

"Too bad he can't talk to some of the people who died here six years ago…I can't believe they are holding the Halloween Ball at that old house again." Susan exclaimed as she looked up at Dean "The party is free, all you need to do is appear in a costume…I'm thinking of going, care to come along Dean…I mean, your brother could come too if you want." Susan blushed as Dean directed a smile in her direction. "Well, I'm not sure how long we will be in town, but if we are, well, maybe we'll drop by."

Dean spent a few more minutes with the girls and after getting both their numbers, he headed to the bar to get their food and get back to Sam. Maybe this guy was the person in Sam's dream. At least they had somewhere to start…other than the library. Dean shuddered…he didn't know how Sam did it…Dean preferred action to research anytime…unless of course the research involved a pretty girl. Dean waved at the two girls as he left the bar, sighing to himself…_maybe this time I'll actually get to give one of them a call!_

**ooooooooo**

Nick groaned as he came back to full consciousness. He was laying in a cell somewhere in the basement of the house. He gingerly felt his ribs and grimaced, he figured that he had at least 2 or 3 broken ribs. Not knowing how long he had been here, Nick tried to sit up on the uncomfortable cot. He shivered from the damp cold that seemed to permeate the cell.

Nick smiled as a small white globe appeared through the wall next to him. "Hello, friend. I wish you could open a door as easily as you can appear here." The small white globe bobbed as if in agreement with Nick. Suddenly the white globe of light disappeared as quickly as it had come. Nick groaned…he knew that meant only one thing…company was coming!

**ooooooooo**

Sam's eyes snapped open as he heard the key in the lock. He relaxed as soon as he saw that it was his brother returning. Glancing at the clock on the night stand, he saw that he had slept for a couple of hours. He smiled softly as he remembered his dream…"Sarah" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"What did you say Sam?" Dean asked as he dropped the food on the table.

"Nothing Dean…so how many numbers did you get this time?"

Dean smiled as he pulled the cocktail napkin from his pocket…"Ah…just two, but I also got us an invitation!"

"An invitation?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…we've been invited to the Halloween Ball…now all we need to do is find you a nice costume and…"

"God I hate Halloween" Sam groaned as he headed for the bathroom, slamming the door.

Dean smiled…_Man, this is going to be fun_, he thought as he started to set up the food on the table. _This could really be fun!_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Psychic's House

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 3 – Psychic's Home**

"So, other than two phone numbers, did you happen to get any other information?" Sam asked as he took a bite of the greasy hamburger Dean had brought back from the bar. He just hoped he wouldn't regret eating it later.

"As a matter of fact…I did!" Dean said with a wicked gleam in his eye as he grabbed a ketchup laden french fry and popped into his mouth.

"And…." Sam sighed

"And…I think once you hear what I have learned, even you will have to agree, that _it is_ possible to mix business with pleasure…emphasis on the pleasure I might add…that Susan, what a spitfire and her friend Kelly…mmmm…she wasn't bad to look at either…" Dean grinned waiting for the explosion. He knew he could only bait Sam for so long before his brother would blow.

"Dude…can we focus here for a minute…what did you learn!" Sam decided that the hamburger wasn't going to set well with his stomach after all. He reached for the bottle of water instead…giving Dean his best no nonsense stare.

"Hmmm…you have to ask me nicely geek boy!" Dean smirked.

Sam got up from the chair and punched Dean in the arm. "Ow…now is that any way to treat your older brother?" Dean laughed as he ducked the next punch.

"I mean it Dean…stop horsing around…this is serious…we aren't kids anymore!" Sam sat back down in his chair, waiting for his brother to get back on topic while trying to hide his own grin.

"Ok…Ok…" Dean said holding his hands out in surrender. "I may have found out the name and location of the _'ghost whisperer'_ from your dream…his name is Nick and he lives not far from here. I figured we would wait a little longer and then go on a little night time visit to his home."

"I wonder if it is the same house that was in my dream?" Sam mused as he got up to empty what was left of his dinner into the trash.

"I don't think so Sam…I'm willing to bet that the house you saw was the one the girls mentioned, and before you ask…yes I got the address!" Dean pulled out another cocktail napkin and gave it to Sam.

Sam looked at the address and decided to do a search of county records to see the list of owners for the property. He could do that tomorrow, but for now, he wanted to do some more research on the mysterious deaths that happened in this town. Sam reached for his computer and started to type. Meanwhile Dean decided to stretch out and get a few winks…he figured it might be a long night.

**ooooooooo**

Shortly after 2:00 in the morning, the black Impala was parked outside a modest single story home. Dean looked at the newspapers laying on the porch…"Looks like he hasn't been here for at least 3 days."

Sam nodded as he pulled out his lock picks and started to work on the door while Dean kept watch. It only took a few moments before both of the hunters were standing in a great room of the small home. Pulling out their flashlights, they were careful that the beams could not be seen from the street. There was a small desk in the corner that was littered with newspaper articles and hastily scribbled notes. Sam began reading through them as Dean headed to check out the other rooms.

Dean paused in the sparsely furnished bedroom, noticing that whoever Nick was, he too looked like he lived out of a suitcase…there were no clothes in the closet or in any of the drawers of the rickety old chest. Dean began to go through the large old leather satchel laying at the end of the bed. In the bottom of the satchel was a faded photo of a young couple holding a smiling baby in their arms. Dean got a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. _"Man, it can't be"_ Dean thought as he continued his search. There was another newspaper clipping that was attached to a birth certificate. Dean decided it was time to talk to Sam as he pocketed the items and headed back into the other room.

Sam was engrossed in the materials littering the untidy desk. It looked like whoever this Nick was, he was also investigating the number of deaths in the area. Sam pulled out an empty folder from the drawer and began to place all of the articles and notes into the file. He would need to review these closer once he got back to the hotel.

As Dean entered the room, Sam whispered "Dude…we need to get back to the hotel so that I can review this stuff closer…it looks like he may have been working on the same case as us…only he has a head start."

"Yeah, Sammy and that isn't all…take a look at this!" Dean passed the picture, newspaper article and birth certificate to Sam. After a few seconds, Sam looked up at Dean with concern in his eyes. "Holy Crap!" was all he said as the two hunters exited the house and headed for the Impala.

**ooooooooo**

Nick tried to back away from the figure that had come into the cell. He had never felt such evil coming from something in his life. He had done his share of dealing with cranky spirits…but he had never run up against anything that emanated this much darkness. Nick shuddered as the robed arm reached out to touch him.

"Who are you…and what do you want with me?" Nick asked, trying to sound like he wasn't terrified. Nick tried to see if there was a face…anything that would give him a clue as to what he was dealing with. The figure was encased in a black robe with a large hood. Where the face should have been, there was only darkness…a darkness to match the soul of the thing.

"I said, what do you want? Why are you keeping all these souls here…answer me!" Nick felt a numbing cold as the figure touched him. Nick jerked trying to move away, but his ribs wouldn't allow him to make quick movements. Before he could try to get off the cot, he felt himself shoved back by an unseen force.

"You will know all soon enough…but first we need to prepare you…"

Nick felt a sharp pain going through his whole body…the pain was so intense, he couldn't help it…he screamed. "Soon with your power, I will be able to gather them all to me to do my bidding…you will wish you were never born by the time I am through with you!"

Nick felt as if his body was on fire. He tried to move, but could not, all he could do was ride out the pain. He felt almost like, part of him was draining away. This couldn't be happening. He had been so careful in the past…he should have been able to sense this evil before entering the house. This was the first time that he could remember his ability failing him. And now, it looked like that failure may end in his death…or worse.

The figure moved it's touch up to Nick's head and paused as if waiting for something. Nick panted, trying to catch his breath. But once again the pain started. Nick wasn't sure how much more of this he could take…but something deep in side of him said to hold on. Gritting his teeth, Nick tried to fight…tried to block the intrusion on his mind and body. He felt the evil lessening its grip…_maybe he could hold on a little longer_ he thought, just before he blacked out.

As Nick's body went slack…the figure backed away and left the room. A lonely white orb of light bobbed near the head of the silent man…if you listened close, you could almost hear the sob of despair.

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Thanks for all of the reviews so far. As always, I love hearing from everyone! Remember to R&R! Next update will probably be later today or Monday at the latest…promise!


	4. Chapter 4 Nick's Secret Past

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 4 – Nick's Secret Past**

It only took a short time for Sam and Dean to return to the hotel. Dean parked the car outside the room, stopping to grab some things out of the trunk as he followed Sam to the room. As Sam reached down to open the door, he dropped the key and fell to his knees, gripping his head. Dean dropped the bag and rushed over to his brother…sighing, he opened the door and helped Sam into the room. He knew it was going to be a long night.

_Sam was standing in a dark room. He saw the young man from his dreams shivering on a cot in the corner of the room. He watched in fascination as a number of white orbs seemed to gather around Nick, almost in a protective stance. Nick moaned and opened his eyes, smiling as he appeared to be listening to something. _

"_Thanks my friends…but it is me who should be helping you. I'm sorry, I don't think I'm going to be strong enough to fight this thing." A sob broke from the young man's lips. He looked off into the distance for a few moments as if he was in a trance. A sad smile broke out on his face "I'm sorry mother…I really screwed up this time…I wish I could join you, but I don't think that will be possible now." _

_The white orbs gathered closer again, almost caressing Nick…trying to console the young man. Suddenly the orbs scattered as the door to the cell creaked open. Nick looked defeated as the robed figure entered the room. He didn't try to get away, he just glared at the figure with a look of hatred in his eyes. "You may win in the end you bitch…but I'm not going to make it easy for you!" Nick yelled._

"_I didn't expect you to…besides, it's more fun this way!" The disembodied voice from the figure sent a chill down Sam's spine. He knew that whatever this thing was, it was evil. Sam watched in horror as the figure advanced on the helpless man. As the figure touched Nick, the man's body arched on the cot and a scream was ripped from his throat…Nick turned haunted eyes toward Sam, begging him to end the torture…_

"Oh God…Dean, Nick is still alive…we have to get to him before it's too late!" Sam cried as he grabbed his own head, fighting the pain. His eyes mere slits in his face, Sam wiped at the sweat that was getting into his eyes.

Dean helped Sam onto the bed and went to get the aspirin and water for his brother. "Sam, could you tell where he was?" Dean said as he sat on the opposite bed, watching Sam struggle with the pain.

"Ah…no…it was a dark room…it felt cold and damp…basement maybe? I'm not sure…all I know is that whatever this thing is…it's torturing him…we gotta stop it before it's too late!" Sam groaned as he tried to stand. He didn't have time for this right now…he had to start going over the things they took from Nick's house.

Dean reached over and gently pushed Sam back onto the bed. "Now Sam, you know that you need to rest after one of these visions…just a short rest…I'll start sorting through the stuff and have it ready for you when you wake up."

Sam shoved Dean's hand away "Dean, there's no time for rest…it will take less time if both of us are doing the work…I'm fine…stop hovering!"

"Fine…but when you fall on your ass later because you haven't given your body a chance to recover, don't expect me to be there to pick you up!" Dean said as he stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door.

He needed to get some space, but knew better than to walk out on Sam…Damn, he probably shouldn't have let his anger show…but dealing with Sam, sometimes he wished his brother wasn't so emotional…he wished he could step back and think things through without just charging in with no regard to himself…it would certainly make _my job_ easier. Dean sighed as he ran cool water and splashed it on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, making sure that there was no sign of anger on his face as he prepared to go back and help his brother.

As Dean opened the door, he sighed as he saw Sam laying on the bed, an arm over his eyes. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, gently movinghis brother'sarm so he could see his face. Sam tried to quickly mask the look of despair and fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry Dean…really, it's just that I…I'll do what you want, just wake me in an hour" Sam closed his eyes and tried to roll over to face away from the concerned look he saw in his brother's eyes.

"That's it Sam…we have to talk and this time it can't wait!" Sam jerked as he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. Sam couldn't face Dean, couldn't take the chance that he would see the fear in his eyes.

"Look Sam…I know that you are having problems dealing with that bastard that messed with your head…I get it…but you have to know that I will always be there for you! I can't keep dancing around, worrying that if I show any anger, you will get upset. I need you to be a part of this team…not just a bystander Sammy…that means, you get a say in what we do. Isn't that what you want…what you always fight with Dad over?"

Sam slowly turned to look at his brother and noticed the strained look around his eyes. He thought he had been dealing with his fear pretty well until now. "God Dean, I'm sorry…I'm trying, it's just…" Sam sighed as he pulled his hand through his hair.

"Sammy…I'm only going to say this once…you can always tell me what you want…what you need. I'm not saying I'm going to always agree with you and I'm not saying I may not get angry over some of your stupid ass stunts…but you are my brother…nothing will ever change that. Besides…I know that in the end I'm always going to be the one who wins the argument!" Dean stood up and walked over to the table.

"How do you figure that?" Sam asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, messaging his aching temples.

"Because I'm the oldest…and I'm always right!" Dean smirked as he watched Sam's eyes roll up to the ceiling.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch"

Both brothers laughed, enjoying the simple exchange. Sam groaned and got up from the bed, heading for one of the chairs. He grabbed the folder with the articles and notes from Nick's house. "So, Dean…you think that Nick is like Max…like me?"

Dean pursed his lips as he began reading the article that was attached to the photograph. He then took a closer look at the birth certificate of Nick Forester, son of Janice and Derek Forester. He looked up at Sam "I don't think there is any doubt little brother…according to this newspaper article, Nick's mother was killed in a fire of unknown origin. He was six months old on the night of the fire and I'm betting that he has some kind of psychic ability."

Sam stared into space for a moment, swallowing as he recalled what the demon had told him. If Sam was a target…then so was Nick. He wondered if maybe it was the demon that was behind what was going on in this town. But it didn't make sense, the pattern didn't fit. "Dean…I think we should call Dad and let him know what's going on…I mean, he may know if Nick was from one of the families that had been attacked."

Dean nodded as he picked up his cell phone and hit the speed dial for his father. After the second ring, his father answered the phone. Dean was surprised, he still expected to get his father's voice mail. "Dad…I'm not sure, but we may have a lead on the demon."

Dean quickly brought his father up to date with what they had found out so far. There was a moment of silence on the other end before John replied "Hmmm…I'm not sure Dean, have you seen any of the other signs around there?"

"No Dad…it's just, well with this kid going missing…I don't know. We're not even sure that his family was killed by the demon. Did you ever run across his name during your research?"

"No Dean, but that doesn't mean he couldn't be one of them. Look, give me the kid's information again and I will see what I can find out." There was a pause at the other end of the line before John continued "Dean, I'll call you back with the information…but if you and Sam need me, I can be there is a few hours…just let me know and I'll be there son"

Dean was tempted, he missed having his father around…he missed having his family whole. But he also understood that now wasn't the time to give in to his needs. Looking at Sam, Dean sighed as he gave his father the answer that he knew his father wanted to hear. "No Dad, Sam and I can handle things here…just let me know what you find out about the Foresters."

"Ok Sam…Dad is going to look into Nick's history some more. In the meantime, we better figure out what we may be dealing with and soon…tomorrow, correction…" Dean said as he looked at his watch "today is Halloween!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 House Hunting

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 5 – House Hunting**

Dean and Sam continued to review the materials that they had taken from Nick's house. As it turned out Nick had done quite a bit of research on the area, including the house that Dean had been told about in the bar. As the sun crept into the windows, Sam yawned and stretched. He smiled as he heard the familiar grumble of his brother's stomach.

"Well, from what I can see here, Nick was more interested in the strangelights that had been seen by local residents, especially around this time of year. The lights of course are probably trapped souls. I think our friend Nick was trying to figure out why they were trapped so he could help them cross over."

"Wait…so he goes looking for lost souls and tries to banish them? Sounds like he may also be a hunter…Dad told me there were others out there, I just never thought we would meet one" Dean suppressed a tired yawn as he headed to get another cup of coffee.

"Not banish Dean…Listen…here is an entry he made in his journal" Sam turned to a page in the tattered book and began reading:

"_I heard about another house in a small town in Pennsylvania today from a woman who used to live in the town. She told me about the strange lights that appeared in the house at night. From the sound of it, there may be more than one soul trapped in the house…will leave tomorrow to see what I can do to help them…"_

Sam paused and looked up at Dean "So, he helps these things…how Sammy?"

"Well, it looks like he has the ability to speak to spirits…he finds out why they are still on this plane of existence and then helps them move on. His journal is loaded with stories of spirits that he has helped…most by helping them tie up lose ends with family and friends…it doesn't look like he deals with our usual kind of customers."

"Hmmm…that makes sense…one of the girls the other night mentioned that he had spoken to her dead brother…appears her brother wanted to make sure she knew that what ever happened was not her fault…so you think he is the real deal Sammy?"

Sam thought back to his visions and shook his head. "Yeah, Dean, if what I saw in my vision is accurate…I think he is the real deal."

Dean stopped and glanced at Sam "You know, even with all this stuff, there really isn't any information that would point to what we are dealing with here. What say we take a quick break and grab a bite to eat…there was a restaurant just down the road."

"Sure Dean…maybe we can stop in at the county records on the way back…I'd like to check the ownership on the property…it doesn't look like Nick was able to get much in the way of history, other than what was mentioned in the newspaper articles and the interviews he conducted. All of which point to some kind of haunting…but nothing specific."

Dean grabbed his keys as Sam followed his brother out into the brisk morning air. "You know Dean, why don't we just drive by the house…maybe we can see something that Nick missed."

"Good idea Sam...we can do that right after we stop to check out the county records!"

After a quick meal, both brothers were on their way to the county clerk's office. Dean went in ahead of Sam, smiling at the young woman at the front desk.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"You sure can honey, my brother and I are looking to buy some property in this area to set up a bed and breakfast…we have an address here that we would like to pull the county records on." Sam smiled as he watched his brother charm the young girl into giving them access to the records they needed. She led them back into a large room and pointed to the place where they could get what they wanted. The young girl blushed as Dean winked at her, carefully folding up a small piece of paper and placing it in his pocket.

"Dude…do you ever turn it off?"

"What…I got us in didn't I?"

Sam laughed as he headed to find the logs they would need. An hour later, Sam closed the book he was reading and rubbed his eyes. "So, it looks like the home has had a number of owners over the years…all of which died in a mysterious manner according to the death certificates. The first owner listed was a woman call Marie Whitfield…the house appears to be over a hundred years old, one of the first built in the town as a matter of fact. The weird thing is, I couldn't find either a birth certificate or a death certificate for her in the county records…it's almost like she didn't exist."

"Let me guess…next stop the library?" groaned Dean. "How about you do the library thing while I check out the house?"

It was agreed that Sam would get what he could from the local library. Dean would pick him up in an hour out front. Dean smiled as he pulled away from the library…he always enjoyed this part of the hunt…checking out the territory.

**ooooooooo**

Dean pulled up in front of the old house, pausing to check out the neighborhood. The house was located at the top of a hill on a massive estate. Driving through the front gates, Dean noticed that like many homes of that era, there was a small cemetery plot…complete with a Mausoleum. Dean was surprised at the activity he saw going on at the old house, until he remembered that the Halloween Ball would he held here later this evening. Getting out of the car, Dean decided to take a quick look inside. Walking up the overgrown sidewalk, Dean couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up his spine. He might not have Sam's gift of detecting supernatural things, but he had his hunting skills…and they were telling him something wasn't right about this house.

Dean calmly walked into the front hallway, noticing the large ballroom off to one side. It looked like that would be the site of the party tonight. A large cleaning crew was hard at work. Dean frowned when he looked up and saw the empty chain that at one time may have held a chandelier. He went to stand under the chain and looked down on the ground. He could have sworn he saw blood stains on the old marble flooring. As he bent down to look closer he was startled by a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Can I help you with something young man?" A rather large older woman was standing behind Dean holding a clip board in her arms.

"Ah no…I just heard about the party tonight and wanted to check it out…is it true what they say…is this house really haunted?" Dean gave her his best smile.

"Of course not…we've been having the Halloween Ball here for years and never had any problems…but you can't beat the atmosphere!"

"But one of the girls I met mentioned there were deaths here about 6 years ago…was it during the party?"

"Pshaw…just rumors, no one actually saw those people die here in the house…they just turned up missing and were presumed dead…no bodies were ever found. I personally think that they just left town…after all, they were all people who had recently come to town or were from neighboring towns…they were just passing through and heard about our little party." The woman yelled at one of the workers to make sure all the windows were cleaned before she continued.

"You are more than welcome to attend…there is no fee, but contributions are accepted. All money earned goes to local charities…this event is one of our biggest money makers."

"So how long have you been doing this?" Dean asked as he watched the workers opening the massive shutters.

"Oh about 20 years now…before that the owners of the property would sponsor the Halloween Ball…I believe the parties go way back to the first owner of the property…so you see, if it was haunted, wouldn't we know about it by now?"

"I guess so" Dean said as he checked his watch. Obviously, he wouldn't be able to do much looking around with all these people. "Well, I guess I better let you finish with your preparations…maybe I will stop by this evening…what time did you say it starts?"

"The party starts with cocktails at 6:00…the only requirement is that you come in costume…we even have a small prize for best costumes, so be creative!" The woman smiled as she headed off to direct the workers in another task.

_Man I can't wait until Sammy finds out_ thought Dean with glee…_I can't wait to see what he does when he finds out he has to wear a costume!_

**ooooooooo**

In a darkened cell, the lonely figure of a man lay unconscious. He could not hear the sounds of activity going on above him…he wasn't even aware of the single white orb that was sitting beside him…keeping a silent watch.

TBC

Raven524: ok…the scene is set and I've given the boys a little rest during this one (well sort of…visions excluded). But of course, that won't continue for long…Thanks for the reviews…if you want more, just keep them coming!


	6. Chapter 6 In Costume

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 6 – In Costume**

Sam waited impatiently outside of the library for Dean. It had taken some digging, but Sam had found an old newspaper article. In the article, Marie Whitfield was depicted as a Satan worshipper. She had exhibited strange powers in the presence of members of the town which led the city council to hire Drake Edwards, a cleric, to expel the demon that was said to reside within the troubled young woman. The article ended by stating that Drake Edwards after several months of trying to cure the woman, had done battle with the demon on All Hallows Eve. Unfortunately the young woman was taken by Satan…leaving no trace of Marie. As reward, the town gave the woman's wealth and property to Drake Edwards.

Sam shook his head, he knew in his gut that whatever was going on at the house had something to do with either Marie or Drake. Sam's research on Drake Edwards showed that for many years, he was a pillar of the community…each year he held a charity ball on All Hallows Eve. It was said that he did this to honor the memory of the poor possessed girl that had been taken by Satan. By holding the charity balls, Drake was trying to undo the horrendous evil that had transpired in the house.

In the end, Drake had disappeared mysteriously one day. A search was made, but his body was never found. Sam had followed up on the other owners and found that they too eventually disappeared without a trace. After the last owner disappeared, the house had remained empty, except it appeared on Halloween. Strangely each owner continued the tradition of holding a Halloween Ball for charity. The house was now owned by the town that apparently had decided to continue the tradition and used it to hold the annual Halloween Ball.

Sam smiled as he heard the familiar roar of the Impala's engine heading in his direction. Climbing into the passenger seat, Sam told Dean what he had found at the library. Dean then brought Sam up to speed on what he had found at the house. Dean shook his head, trying to fit the pieces together.

"It doesn't make much sense Sammy…I mean why would the town continue to hold this annual ball if the house is haunted…I mean that woman at the house has to be blind not to recognize the signs of a haunting!"

"Dean, you know that some people just can't accept the supernatural…it doesn't have a place in their version of how the world works…"

"Yeah, but pretending it doesn't exist…doesn't make it go away. I say it again, I just don'tget people!"

Dean pulled up in front of a small shop in the middle of downtown. Sam looked quizzically at his brother…"Why are you stopping here?" Dean grinned as he got out of the car and waited for Sam to join him. Sam looked in the store window "Dude, no freakin' way…you've gotta be kidding me!" The sign in the window advertised Halloween Costumes.

"Sammy…you're the one whose always telling me we need to buy outfits to blend in…remember the suits you forced me to buy...and what about that alarm company jump suit. The woman at the house said that you can't attend the ball unless you are in costume…I guess if we want to find out what's going on…we need to attend!" Dean watched the look of horror on his brother's face.

"Dean…you know I don't do Halloween…it's stupid…people dressing up to look like the things we hunt…I mean get real!"

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him into the small shop. A pretty young woman came over and directed them over to the adult costume section.

"Hey Sam, how about this one!" Dean grinned as he held up an adult size Superman costume, complete with spandex tights and cape. Sam groaned and started to go through the racks hoping he would find something that wouldn't make him feel like a total idiot.

"Sammy…here's one that's utterly you!" Dean laughed again as he held up a cow costume, complete with utters. "Seriously Dude, you need to find something, and try to find something that will allow you to bring in some of our special artillery."

Dean noticed a Gladiator costume in the corner, complete with all the battle implements. Pulling Sam over to the dressing room, he ordered him inside and handed him the costume. Sam groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Dean, I'm going to freeze to death in this costume…Jeez, how did these guys fight in this thing…there's no protection at all!"

"Can it Sam, look, you can actually replace the weapons with the real deal and no one will be the wiser…besides, you'll have half the female population swooning in that outfit…good thing you keep yourself in great shape…otherwise, it could be really disgusting!" Dean laughed as Sam got dressed and brought the costume up to the counter to pay for it.

Dean stopped at a fast food place on the way back to the hotel to grab some lunch. "Well, at least tonight the meal will be free!"

"That's my Dean, always thinking with his stomach!" Sam smiled as he got out of the car and headed into the hotel room. "Hey Dean…you never told me. What costume did you come up with?"

Dean smiled "What else little brother…I'm going as a Ghost Buster!"

The smile froze on Sam's face as he grabbed for his head and fell onto the bed.

_Sam found himself in the same dark room as before. He watched as Nick slowly raised himself to a seated position on the small cot. _

_Nick groaned and grabbed at his ribs, every breath reminding him that some of them were broken. His head was killing him and he felt the fever raging in his body…probably from the lack of food and damp conditions he had been enduring. Nick looked towards the wall "It's ok my friend…I don't think she'll be back for a while." A small orb of light came to rest in front of Nick._

"_I am fighting my friend, but she wants to use my powers…I believe she wants to use me to control all of you, but for what purpose I couldn't tell…I only hope that I can last a little longer…if I can just resist until after tonight…she won't be able to control you."_

_Once again the cell door swung open to admit the figure who had been tormenting the young man. "Still here I see…we have work to do before the festivities tonight...you will help me or you will die…the choice is up to you!"_

"_Death doesn't frighten me…you should know that…you have read my mind, tried to influence it…but I won't let you!"_

"_Not even if you could join your Mother and Father again…I know that is your secret wish…I could make it happen…just give me what I want!"_

"_Liar…that power is not in your control or mine…I won't help you!"_

_The figure advanced on the stubborn young man. "You will help me…I can feel you weakening…too bad, you could have done this the easy way…but hard works for me too!"_

_Nick immediately fell back onto the cot, screaming in agony as the figure once again began her torture. "You will help me or you will die…either way I win!"_

Sam groaned as he felt Dean's strong arms holding him…guiding him back from the nightmare.

"Sammy, come on…you can do it…just breathe slowly…that's it" Dean reached for the garbage can he had grabbed when he first saw Sam grab his head. He didn't like the paleness of Sam's skin or the feel of fever on his skin. Dean knew that the more often and intense the visions were, the more it took out of his brother. He grimaced as Sam emptied his breakfast into the can.

"Dean…we have to…" But Sam couldn't finish as he once again began retching into the bucket. He felt the cool rag on his forehead as Dean helped hold him steady until the heaving stopped.

"Oh God, Dean, It hurts!" Sam closed his eyes, trying to will the pain away, but this time it wouldn't work. If anything, the pain intensified, causing him to groan and fall weakly back onto the bed.

"Sammy…just relax…I told you to rest after the last one…hold on while I get one of the pain pills from our supply" Sam heard Dean rummaging in his bag and returning with the water and pills. "Dean…no…there is no time!" Sam hated the whining sound coming from his lips.

"Yes there is…you need to take the pills and try to get some rest…I'll wake you in plenty of time to prepare…Sammy?" Sam's body had finally given out from the pain and lack of sleep. Dean placed the water and pills on the bedside table as he quietly made Sam more comfortable on the bed. Sam groaned, but his eyes didn't open as Dean used the cool rag to wipe the sweat from his brother's face.

Dean was afraid of Sam's abilities, but for a different reason than what Sam thought. Every time Sam used one or more of his 'powers', he experienced excruciating pain followed by exhaustion. It was almost as if the use of his abilities drained his brother, leaving him too weak to defend himself. _What would happen if Dean wasn't there to protect him?_ Dean shuddered at the thought. He was afraid of Sam's abilities, because Dean couldn't do anything to protect his brother from the affects of using them.

"Sweet Dreams Sammy" Dean said as he went to lie down on his own bed. He reached over to set the alarm on the clock, figuring that he would also try to get some sleep. He had a feeling that they were both going to need it when they went to find Nick tonight.

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: A final moment of peace before our boys meet the baddie in this one. Hope you like it so far…let me know either way…keep the reviews coming!


	7. Chapter 7 The Party Begins

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 7 – The Party Begins**

Sam woke to the sound of an alarm going off beside him. He looked over as he heard a corresponding groan from the other bed. Dean looked over at Sam "Hey sleepyhead…time to get ready for the party!"

"Don't remind me…how about you do the gladiator thing and I'll go as a ghost buster"

"Stop whining Sam…you know I don't do shorts…particularly that kind" Dean grinned as he headed for the shower. A few moments later he came out to find Sam busy on the computer. "Come on Geek Boy…you don't want to disappoint the girls now do you?" Sam gave Dean a nasty look as he headed for the shower.

Dean headed out to the Impala to bring in the things he thought they might need for tonight's festivities. Loading most of the stuff in the official "Ghost Buster" back pack, Dean set aside the weapons that Sam would be able to carry. Dean wisely hid his grin from view as he watched his big brother come out of the bathroom in full gladiator attire. "Here you go big guy…these should come in handy should be meet with any unfriendlies tonight."

Sam grabbed the machete and placed it in the sheath attached to his left hip. He added various other things including daggers and knives as well. He looked at Dean just daring him to make a comment. Sam attached the cape with a clasp at the neck, hoping it would keep him somewhat warm as both boys headed out to the car.

"So Sammy…any idea on what we may be dealing with here?" Dean asked as he cranked the heater on the car. While he found Sam's costume more than amusing, he didn't want to have to deal with Sam if he caught cold.

"I'm thinking it may be an angry spirit of some sort. My guess would be Marie, Nick kept referring to the figure as 'she'…but we can't rule out Drake either. Who knows at this point, it could even be the house itself…maybe it was cursed somehow…take your pick! I just hope we can get there in time to help Nick." Sam sighed as he looked out the window. He could never tell if his visions were something that had already happened or if it was going to happen…however, since the last vision mentioned the party…he hoped they would be in time."

"So Sammy…you never did tell me what the last vision was about" Dean continued as he pulled up to the long drive leading to the house.

"Pretty much the same…except…Nick mentioned something about the figure trying to use his abilities to control something…let's hope he is able to hold out until we can get there…I'm not sure I want to go up against what this thing wants to control tonight!"

Dean nodded in agreement as he parked the car. From the looks of the cars parked around the house, it looked like the party would be a big success. Dean smiled as Sam arranged the gladiator 'skirt' to make sure it covered everything. As they entered the house though Dean became all business. "Sam…let's mingle for a little, but as soon as possible, we need to start looking for a way to the basement…I'm betting that's where you will find our friend Nick."

Sam nodded as he blushed at the giggles and stares he was receiving from a group of women standing in the corner. "Great…just great!" Sam sighed, he paused as he felt something pass by him. He looked, but he couldn't see anything. He just got a feeling that they needed to hurry. Looking at Dean, Sam motioned that he leaving. Dean nodded and tried to finish up the conversation he was having with a lovely young woman.

Sam wasn't sure, but he felt like he was being led by an unknown force. He normally would have been fearful…but somehow he felt that whatever it was, it was trying to help. Not waiting for Dean, Sam continued to follow his feelings to a small stairway in the back of the house. He cautiously started down the steps, reaching for the small flashlight he had hidden in his waistband. The stairs ended in a dark room that had hallways going in many different directions. Sam figured that Nick had to be down one of these hallways.

"Ok Nick…give me a sign or something…which hallway leads to you?" Sam whispered, feeling a little silly, but wanting to break the oppressive silence. Sam once again felt something pass by him, giving him a sense of direction. "Ok, I'm going to assume that whatever or whoever you are, you're trying to help…lead the way!"

Meanwhile Dean had finally gotten away from the young woman he had been talking to and started in the direction he had seen Sam head in a few minutes before. He hoped his brother would wait, but knowing Sam, Dean decided to speed things up. He found the same set of stairs that Sam had gone down a few moments before. "Sammy…damn it…are you down there?" Dean called quietly. When he received no answer, he started down the stairs…_I'm going to kill him_, he thought as he moved quickly, hoping that whatever mess Sam was getting himself into, he would be able to get him out of it.

Sam came across a row of doors at the end of one of the hallways. It seemed like he had been walking for hours, but was sure it had only been a few minutes. The air was cold and damp as Sam shivered, wrapping the cape closer around his partially clad body_…"Why did I let Dean talk me into this stupid outfit?"_ Sam thought for not the first time this night.

Suddenly, Sam heard a low moan coming from one of the rooms at the far end of the hallway. He advanced carefully, pulling the machete from it's sheath. Finding the door locked, Sam pulled out the lock picks he had hidden and began to work on the door. After a few minutes, Sam was able to get the door open and finally came face to face with Nick.

Nick was startled when he saw a tall young man enter the room…"I must be out of it…or I'm being visited by Russell Crowe…who are you?"

"Huh…oh, the costume…well it's a long story, but my name is Sam…are you Nick?" Sam quickly put the machete back into the sheath. He walked into the room and stood closer to the young man. He didn't like the pallor he saw or the glassy look to the young man's eyes. He definitely wasn't going to be able to walk out of here on his own.

Sam stopped when he saw Nick look over his shoulder and smile at something behind him. Looking around, Sam couldn't see anything, but he did feel that strange presence he had felt earlier. Nick began talking to the air "Thanks my friend…you brought help and just in time I think. Don't worry, once I get out of here…I'll see what I can do to get you and the others free from this place!"

Sam looked at Nick and realized that he must be talking to one of the spirits trapped in the house. He raised an eyebrow in Nick's direction and was rewarded with a slight chuckle from the young man. "I know Sam…I can sense that you have some kind of abilities as well…otherwise, my friend would not have been able to lead you here. Don't worry, most of the spirits trapped here are quite friendly…they are just looking for a way to escape and move on."

Before Sam could respond, he saw the look of horror that replaced the smile on Nick's face. Sam grabbed the machete and turned to face the figure of his visions. "Well, I see we have company Nick…how rude of you to not introduce me to your new friend!"

Sam raised the machete and charged at the woman but she was too fast for him. He felt a pain hit him as the spirit made contact with his arm. He felt the cold clammy hand grab him tighter as the pain in his body increased. He could feel the woman trying to gain control of him…he fought the invasion and the pain, letting out a scream as he was brought to his knees.

The woman stood back from Sam, kicking the machete out of the room with her foot. Sam looked at the face of what had once been a beautiful woman…as he tried to stand, he heard the woman laugh…"You're a little early for the party my friend…but that's ok. It will give us more time toget acquainted!"

Sam groaned as he felt the pain hit him once more. "Well at least we know what we are dealing with now." Sam thought as he collapsed on the floor once more. He watched as the ghula walked from the room and heard the lock click into place. He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Gee, that went quite well…please tell me that you have a back up plan to get us out of here" Nick sighed as he placed a hand out to help Sam onto the edge of the cot with him.

"Sure…we have Dean!"

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: So now we have our villainess…ghula is the female version of a ghoul, so don't worry, spell check didn't miss anything. Also, things are going to get pretty creepy and a little violent after this chapter…just a warning for the faint of heart (or those who like a lighter story). Don't forget to R&R!


	8. Chapter 8 Trapped

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 8 – Trapped**

Dean reached the bottom of the stairs and groaned a he saw the number of hallways leading off from the main room. He figured Sam had to be down one of the hallways, but which one. "Sammy…answer me damn it" Dean called again, but received no answer.

Dean started down the nearest hallway, cursing his pig headed brother as he tried to see if there was any sign of him. There was another set of stairs leading further down to another level at the end of the hallway. Dean started to cautiously walk down the stairs; almost reaching the bottom, he felt a push from behind him. Losing his balance, he tumbled down the stairs and lay quietly at the bottom.

**ooooooooo**

Sam rubbed his aching temples and glanced at Nick sitting quietly beside him. "So Nick, you talk to spirits for a living?" Sam asked getting up to take a closer look at the door.

"I guess you could say that…I don't advertise though…because of my…ummm...circumstances, I try to keep a low profile." Nick groaned as he tried to lean against the wall.

Sam glanced at Nick, trying to decide on how much he should tell him. "I know a little about you from the things we found at your house…so your mother died when you were young, do you remember how it happened?"

Nick glanced sharply at Sam; he was a little upset about someone going through his personal things. Sensing Nick's hesitation, Sam continued "Look man…normally I wouldn't have pried, but we had to check it out so we could find you…I have visions…and well…I had a vision of the trouble you were in…that's kind of how I ended up here." Sam took a closer look at the hinges on the door…maybe he could remove the pins with his knife.

Nick sighed "I guess it can't hurt to tell you since it looks like we may not get out of here any time soon. According to my father, my mother burned to death, trapped on the ceiling of our home when I was about 6 months old. After that my father and I traveled around quite a bit, him taking odd jobs…we never stayed in one place too long. I didn't understand until one day I woke up and found myself looking at the figure of my mother in the room with me."

"I bet that freaked you out a little" Sam said as he recalled the time his mother had appeared to him at their old house in Kansas.

"Yeah, but it was weird…I knew that she wasn't there to harm me. In fact, she was there to warn me that I was in danger." Nick smiled as he thought about his mother. "I tried to talk to my Dad about it, but he warned me not to let anyone know about my 'ability'…he said people wouldn't understand."

"So what did you do?" Sam asked again as he started to work on the old hinges.

"Well, I continued to talk to my mother and found that I could talk to others who had not passed over yet. I discovered that not only could I talk to them, but I could help them pass over by being a conduit between them and their unfinished business here on earth."

"So where is your Dad now?"

Nick paused as a shadow of sadness passed over his face. "He…he died…he died protecting me!"

Sam stopped and looked at Nick. "What do you mean…how?"

"I've got a target on my back Sam…I've known about it since the first time my mother visited me. There is a demon out there somewhere who wants me for my abilities…he killed my mother and then he killed my father…I know it's only a matter of time before he finds me, but until then…I'm going to help as many spirits and people as I can." Nick's voice was getting quieter as his days in captivity began to catch up with him again.

"I know how you feel Nick…I've got the same target on my back…don't worry, I'll have us out of here in a few moments…Nick?" Sam turned and saw the young man had passed out again. "Don't worry Nick…we'll be just fine!" Sam returned to his work, hoping that by now Dean was on the way to back him up.

**ooooooooo**

Dean groaned as he came to slowly. He felt his arms pinned over his head as he hung from chains that were attached to a wall. Looking around, he saw that there was a large stone table with strange symbols marking its base. There were manacles that were obviously used to hold someone on the table and Dean could see the signs of blood. "Great…just Great!" Dean thought as he tried to loosen the cuffs holding his hands.

Suddenly he saw the robed figure of a woman approaching him. "Hi Marie…how about taking these cuffs off and we'll have a nice little chat!"

"Funny man…who are you and why have you disturbed my sanctuary?"

"I'm your friendly neighborhood ghost buster and I'm here to bust your ass bitch!"

"Such language…we'll have to work on that!" Dean tried to shrink back from the figure as it approached him. He could feel the cold clammy hands trace a path down his face and onto his neck. "Yes, we'll have to work on your manners if you are going to pleasure me!"

"Sure, right after I blow you into kingdom come…what have you done with my brother and Nick you bitch!"

"Ahhh…the other one…the sacrifice…he will be joining us shortly. He must be purified before the ceremony…my master would not be pleased unless he has been purified…yes, I must begin to prepare him and then we will gather the others…the master must be appeased…always he must be appeased."

Dean once again tried to break free of the chains holding him. He realized that the figure in front of him was in fact a ghula…if he could just get to his pack; he could put the woman out of her misery for good.

He had to get free to help Sam.

"Struggle all you want…you'll never break free. Soon you won't want to break free…you'll be under my complete control."

"You'll never control me…if you want me to pleasure you…you're gonna have a long wait…you just ain't my type!"

Marie laughed as she approached Dean once more. She slowly lowered the zipper on the jump suit that Dean was wearing, exposing his chest to her gaze. "Oh, you will pleasure me greatly!" She said as she ran her long nails down Dean's chest, leaving a trail of blood behind. Dean groaned at the pain that was being inflicted and almost gagged when he saw Marie sucking the blood from her bloody nails.

"Oh yes, young blood is always the best…I may not be able to wait until you are dead…I may need to taste you sooner!"

"Lady, haven't you heard that red meat is bad for your heart" Dean groaned once more as Marie ran her clawed hand down his chest once more, shredding the skin even further. The blood from the wounds was beginning to drip onto the floor at his feet.

"Let's see how long you are making fun of me after tonight!" Marie placed her hand almost gently on Dean's forehead. Dean's body arched from the wall as a surge of pain hit him. He bit his lip; causing it to bleed…he would not give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream. However, as another wave hit, he couldn't help himself, a scream was torn from his lips as his body finally hung limp from the chains that held him.

"Now to prepare the other…time is short and my master is not patient…I will return shortly with the sacrifice…until then, rest my pet…I don't want you to die just yet!"

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: At last...sorry for the lag, but the site has been down since Tuesday...here is the next chapter...hope you enjoy it!


	9. Chapter 9 Escape to No Where

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 9 – Escape to No Where**

Sam worked on the door hinges while he thought about what Nick had told him. In a way, it made Sam feel better that he was not the only one…but then, thinking about the sacrifice that Nick's Dad had made…Sam knew that some day, either Dean, his father or both would do the same…and for what? Sam shook his head, sometimes he really did wish he had never been born. He wasn't sure that he would be able to continue if he didn't have his family to fall back on…he admired Nick's strength…his ability to continue even after suffering the loss of his family to the demon.

Sam loosened and pulled out the last pin, leaving the door just resting in place. Moving over to Nick, he gently shook the young man's shoulder "Come on Nick…the door is free…we have to make our escape now before it's too late!"

Nick moaned as he opened his eyes. He grinned at the sight that once again greeted him. "So, how on earth did you come to be dressed as a gladiator?" Nick couldn't help but giggle as the man in front of him blushed.

"It's a long story…can you manage to stand?" Sam decided not to wait for an answer as he reached over and helped Nick to his feet. Nick swayed for a moment, but remained standing as Sam went over to remove the door from the hinges. Sam then returned and placing his arm around Nick's waist, helped him out into the corridor.

Their progress was slow but steady. Sam kept a wary eye out for Marie or any other surprises. Nick paused for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "Can we wait…just a moment?" Nick asked, groaning in pain from his cracked ribs.

Sam helped Nick sit against the wall. He quietly handed Nick one of the knives he had brought in with him. "Here, you keep this…it may come in handy before we leave. Just rest for a moment while I scout ahead a little ways…I'll be right back!" Nick nodded, too tired to care at this point.

As Sam moved out of sight, Nick turned his head and looked up towards the ceiling. Smiling, Nick spoke to the bobbing globe of light that had appeared. "Thanks, if it weren't for you, I'd still be trapped…what…Oh, no!…is he ok?" Nick listened as the spirit told him about Dean's capture. "Can you tell me where he is? Yes, I know it will be dangerous…but we have to help him. He and his brother may be the key to freeing all of us before this is through…yes, you can trust them…could you scout ahead for me and let me know if the way is clear?" The globe of light bobbed and then disappeared just as Sam came back into view.

"Sam…we have to hurry…your brother is in trouble!" Nick cried as he tried to get quickly to his feet. He bent over and groaned as his ribs protested the movement.

"How do you know he's in trouble?" Sam asked as he helped to steady Nick.

"My spirit friend told me…he's in another chamber with that monster…she's torturing him!" Nick's breath was coming in short gasps as he tried to move faster.

"Slow down Nick…you won't do me any good if you pass out! Look, I'm going to get you out of here…then if you can direct me to the chamber I'll go in after my brother." Sam hated to waste the time, but Nick was not in any condition to fight…assuming he had any kind of fighting skills to begin with. _"Dean, hold on!"_ Sam thought as he placed his arm around Nick's waist once more.

"No…there isn't time…besides, you will need me to help youcommunicate with the spirit…unless you cantalk toit? You said you have abilities…can youhear him?" Nick noticed the look of frustration that came over Sam's face.

"My powers…yeah…well, unlike you, I can't seem to control them…they just appear and disappear on their own…Damn it…just once, I wish I could get them to work when I want them to and how I want them to. The last time I tried my telekinesis I almost broke my brother's ribs…and the visions…I never know if they have happened or are going to happen!" Sam hadn't meant to air his feelings to Nick who was almost a complete stranger…but he felt a connection to the young man.

"Sam…I understand, believe me…my first few attempts to help the spirits almost ended in disaster. But with patience and practice…I have been able to control my abilities. But then again, my abilities are not as strong as yours. I'm sure with time…"

"Time…something we never seem to have much of…ok, you can come with, but you need to do as I say…If I say go…then you go…agreed? Sam watched the stubborn look on the young man's face…he began to understand how Dean felt when he acted the same way. Sam sighed "Come on Nick…maybe we can get Dean and get out of here before anything else bad happens!"

A short time later, Sam and Nick arrived in the central room of the basement. Sam looked at the other hallways, wondering which one would lead him to his brother. "Nick, did your friend tell you which hallway?"

"No, but he should be back shortly…I asked him to scout ahead for us…make sure the way was clear. He'll come back to get us once it is safe!" Nick slowly lowered himself to sit on the steps. He watched as Sam paced the room, looking down each hallway as if he could sense where his brother had gone. After a few moments, Sam joined Nick, sitting next to him on the steps.

"Sam…my friend will be back…don't worry!"

"So, who is this friend of yours anyway?" Sam asked, wanting to concentrate on anything but his brother suffering at the hands of the ghula.

"His name is Cedrick. Evidently, he was murdered in this house…from what he told me, it was not a pleasant death" Nick shuddered at the memory of what he had been told.

"Let me guess, he became an item on the menu…right?" Sam could see from the disgusted look on Nick's face that he had guessed correctly. "Look Nick, a ghula is a female version of a ghoul. Ghoul's are normally created from a violent death of the individual and are normally associated where the event took place…in this case this house. She is trapped in this house and unfortunately has a taste for human flesh.

Nick swallowed "Ah…alive or dead?"

"Both" Sam said as he patted Nick on the shoulder "But don't worry, both Dean and I have come up against ghouls before. To kill them, you need to behead them and then burn the remains. But that still doesn't explain why the other's are trapped here…do you have any idea?"

"No, it doesn't make sense…Cedrick could only say that if you die in this house, your spirit will be trapped in it forever." Nick shivered not only from the dampness of the basement, but the thought that if he died here, he would never be able to join his parents.

Just as Sam was getting ready to start searching down one of the hallways, he saw Nick look up towards the ceiling. "Cedrick is back…come on…your brother is this way…if we hurry, we may be able to free him before the monster returns!" Nick let Sam help him once again get to his feet. Determined not to hold Sam back, he motioned for him to go ahead. "I'll follow you as close behind as I can…Cedrick will warn me if there is any danger. Go quick!"

Sam was going to argue with Nick, but once again realized short of throwing the man over his shoulders and hauling him outside, he couldn't force Nick to follow his orders. "Ok Nick…but you watch yourself…first sign of trouble and I want you out of here…Cedrick if you can hear me…watch his back!"

A short time later, Sam found the same set of stairs that Dean had gone down earlier. As he cautiously moved down the stairs, Sam listened closely, hoping to hear some sign of his brother. There was an eerie glow at the bottom of the stairs, casting a reddish light on the chamber below. As Sam entered the chamber, his breath caught in his throat.

In the center of the room was a stone altar, complete with manacles and what appeared to be blood. Along the walls were various torture instruments and chains and further in was…"Dean!" Sam cried as he saw the limp form of his brother hanging from the wall. Sam moved quickly over to his brother and gently reached up to remove the manacles holding him there. There was no key, so Sam quickly pulled out his lock picks and started to work on the locks.

Sam's eyes began to tear as he looked at the damage to his brother's chest. It looked like he had been attached by a wild animal…it was almost as bad as the wounds that the Wendigo had caused. Sam looked at the amount of blood on the floor and grimaced…if he didn't get Dean down soon and stop the bleeding his brother could easily bleed to death.

Finally Sam managed to lower his brother to the floor, using his cape to cover his brother. "Dean…can you hear me…heh…this looks pretty bad…you've lost so much blood…Dean!" Sam let the tears fall as he cradled his brother's head in his lap.

Dean groaned and opened his eyes, smiling at the vision of his brother in full gladiator gear looking down at him with concerned eyes. "Hey bro' what took ya so long?"

"I don't know…I decided to stop for a pizza on the way…can you stand Dean? We have to get out of here before…"

Sam never saw the blow coming as he slumped to the floor next to his brother. Dean, ignoring the pain in his chest, rose on unsteady legs and took a protective stance over his brother's body. "Come on bitch…if it's fun you want…I'll show you what fun is!" Dean ducked as the torch handle that Marie had used on Sam sailed harmlessly over his head. Leaping forward, Dean kicked at the legs of the monster and managed to knock her over. Rolling back up onto his feet, Dean headed for the bag that was laying a short distance away…if he could just get to the bag…he could end this now.

Dean winced as he felt the ghula tackle him from behind, landing with all her weight on Dean's back. Dean felt the wind knocked out of him. The room began to spin and his eyes began to lose focus. "How dare you!" Shrieked Marie as she used her claws once more to rake Dean's back. Dean groaned in pain as he tried once more to buck the monster off his back. "How dare you try to steal my sacrifice…you must be punished…yes my master says you must be punished…you will watch…you will watch as the sacrifice is purified and cleansed…then you will watch as he dies for my master…yes…you will watch me kill him and then you will be my first meal!"

TBC

Raven524: A little grizzly I know…but I warned you. Unfortunately, I think it's going to get worse before it gets better…thanks for the wonderful reviews up to now…but keep them coming…or who knows, you might find yourself on the menu next! (wink)


	10. Chapter 10 History Repeats

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 10 – History Repeats**

Dean struggled as Marie began to drag him across the floor. Between the blood loss and the energy he used to fight her, he was barely conscious. Marie dropped him against the wall next to Sam. Dean looked at Sam, seeing the blood on the back of his head; he reached over to make sure that his brother was still alive. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a strong pulse. "Sam…wake up…you need to…"

Dean yelped in pain as he felt the claws once again make contact with his skin. "You will be quiet…or I will not do as my master bids and begin my feast right this minute…do you hear me!" Marie said with loathing. Marie rolled Dean over and grabbed his arms, placing the manacles on them once more.

Dean groaned as Marie moved the lever in the wall, pulling Dean upright once more.

As Marie leaned over Sam, Dean shouted "Leave him alone…if you hurt him…I'll kill you…even if I have to follow you into hell…I'll kill you!"

**ooooooooo**

Nick had paused at the head of the stairs that led to a lower level. He wasn't sure if he had the energy to make it down the stairs. "Damn it…Cedrick, how can I help them…I'm no good in a fight!" Nick groaned as the pain in his ribs seemed to be getting worse. He slowly sank down to the floor…"I just need a minute Cedrick…then we need to plan." Nick closed his eyes and was unconscious once more. The lonely globe of light took a protective position near the young man…following Sam's last order, Cedrick would watch Nick's back.

**ooooooooo**

Sam groaned and shook his head trying to clear his vision…a bad mistake as pain shot through his skull. Sam tried to reach up to feel where he was injured, but couldn't. Frowning, Sam slowly became aware that not only could he not move his arms and legs, but he was lying on something cold and hard. He shivered from the damp cold as he tried to focus his eyes. Sam slowly picked his head up and tried to see why he was so cold…"Where the hell are my clothes!" Sam groaned. All he had on was a small white cloth, tied around his hips.

"Sammy…Sammy are you ok?" Dean called from behind Sam. Sam looked behind him and saw that Dean was chained back on the wall.

"Yeah…a little cold, but otherwise I think I'm ok…nothing a few aspirin won't fix…how are you doing?" Sam noticed that while the bleeding seemed to have stopped, his brother was looking paler than before.

"I'm just dandy…you know that Marie is really a bitch!"

"Yeah…so, what's the plan Dean?" Sam asked tiredly. He didn't like the odds…he hoped that Nick had followed his order to leave if things got bad and from Sam's perspective, they couldn't get much worse.

"I'm working on it bro'…don't worry, we'll figure something out!" Dean had a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. How was he going to protect his brother this time? "I'm sorry Sam…I really screwed up big time!" Dean sighed, letting his head drop to his chest.

"Dean…don't even go there! If it's anyone's fault it's mine…I'm the one who didn't wait for backup…I just took off without making sure you were behind me…now we are both in trouble and there is nothing either one of us can do about it!" Sam knew in his heart that this was all his fault and nothing Dean could say would change that. He was always the weak one…the one who always got them into trouble and now was probably the one who would get them killed.

"Sammy…hey little brother…there is enough blame to go around on this one…how about we spend our energy trying to figure a way out of this mess…where did you leave Nick?"

"Hopefully, he's on his way out of here and going for help…I left him in the basement, he wouldn't let me take him to safety…I just hope he gets out ok." Sam sighed, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Dean saw movement in the corner of the room. Damn it, Marie was back and he still had no idea how to stop what he feared was going to happen. Tears of frustration threatened to fall down Dean's cheeks as he watched the woman approach the altar. "Get away from him you bitch…you want some one…take me!"

Marie stopped beside Sam and gently touched his head. Sam immediately began wreathing in pain. "Get out of my head you bitch…you're not going to get control…you're not...argh!" Sam screamed as the pain intensified. After a few moments, Marie stepped back and shook her head sadly.

"You must be cleansed…you must be purified…the demon within you must be expunged before you can be worthy of my master. I feel the demon's power within you…it is strong. But don't worry, I will drive it from your body…you will be made pure once more!" Marie walked over towards a table and gathering up an ancient book, began to chant in Latin.

Sam recognized the words as part of an exorcism ritual. "Marie…Listen to me, I'm not possessed…there is no demon…the ritual will not work because there is no demon in me!"

"Yes there is Sam, the demon is cunning and hides from you, just like he did from me…the power you possess is that of Satan and must be driven out…you must be made pure!"

Dean listened to the exchange in disbelief. The woman was crazy, how could she believe that Sam was possessed. "Marie…you have it all wrong…_Sam fights demons_, he is not controlled by anything…you can't drive out what isn't there."

Marie ignored the two men and continued to chant. Sam looked at Dean with fear in his eyes. Dean tried to give his brother a reassuring look as Marie finished the chant. "See Marie…I told you, no black smoke, not even a flinch…your chant will not work because he is not possessed!"

Marie touched Sam's head once more, causing Sam to scream in agony. He could feel the ghula trying to reach into his mind…trying to gain control. Once again, he pushed back with all his strength. The pain was almost unbearable as he felt her hand leave his head and travel down his body.

"Such a pretty body…it is a shame it must be marred, but do not fear. It is better to have purity than beauty…only then can you be free to serve my master." Marie walked toward the wall and returned with a whip in her hands. Sam groaned as he read the intent in her eyes.

"Marie…please…you don't want to do this" Sam pleaded just before the first stroke hit his chest. Sam jerked and cried out in pain.

"Hush…this is for your own good…we will drive Satan from your body!" Marie continued to use the whip on Sam's defenseless body. Dean watched in horror as he heard the screams from his brother and saw the red welts and broken skin where the whip touched him.

"Stop it…please…I'll do anything you want…just stop it!" Dean yelled, but Marie continued to ignore him. Dean struggled against the manacles that held him, pulling with all his strength. Dean wanted to close his eyes, but couldn't…"Sammy…God Sammy…I'm so sorry!"

Sam was past hearing his brother's distress, as the whip continued to come down on him, he began to lose consciousness. Just before, he felt himself go under; he felt the presence trying to enter his mind. "NO!" Sam shouted as he fell unconscious.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 a Plan Forms

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 11 – A Plan Forms**

Dean was shocked when he saw Marie tossed across the room into the opposite wall, the whip falling from her fingers. He looked back at his brother who was staring with unseeing eyes. "Sammy…hey little brother…did you do that?"

Sam took a shuddered breath; his head felt like it was going to split wide open making him nauseous. He swallowed several times, trying to keep the contents of his stomach from making an appearance. After a few moments, he became aware of the quiet in the room. "Dean" Sam said softly, flinching at the pain in his chest, arms and legs.

"Yes Sammy…I'm still here."

"What happened?"

"Ahhh…I think you used your spoon bending powers to throw Marie away…I'm not sure, but I think she is gone for the moment…God Sammy…are you ok?" Dean saw the welts and open wounds covering Sam's body. He watched as Sam flinched every time he moved.

"Well, to be honest, I think I've had better days…any ideas yet on getting us out of here?" Sam felt so tired, all he wanted to do was close his eyes, but he couldn't…he refused to give up just yet.

"I'm working on it Sammy…just give me a moment and I'll have us out of here!" Dean tried to put some optimism into his voice, hoping that Sam would not give up. Dean smiled when he heard his brother respond "Well hurry up will you…I'm going to catch pneumonia from the draft in here…and by the way, have I said lately how much I hate Halloween!"

**ooooooooo**

Nick felt a gentle nudge in his subconscious mind. Looking around, he was surprised to see the figure of a young man, not much older than himself standing in front of him. "Cedrick…is that you?"

"Yes Nick…It's time to wake up if you want to help your friends…I'm afraid Sam doesn't have much more time…he is the sacrifice that is to happen at the end of the ball…just as I was a long time ago."

"Cedrick…do you know why Marie is doing this…why did she become a ghula whennone of you seemed to have suffered a similar fate?"

"She was the first…the first to suffer...She was tortured because of her abilities. She had the power to read and sometimes influence the minds of others. After months of torture to rid her of an evil she did not possess, her mind finally snapped…now she continues her master's bidding…she is still trying to please the one who broke her mind and body by following the same rituals that were used on her."

Nick shuddered as Cedrick allowed him to see what had happened to him. "God, how did you remain sane? Why aren't you angry?"

"Angry at who Nick…the poor soul that is trapped in a nightmare for eternity…doomed to relive her torment over and over again through others. She is just as trapped as the rest of us…I don't know who did this to her, but that is where the true evil existed."

"Cedrick…why does she need me…what does she want me to do?"

"It is within you to control those of us who are trapped in this house. We have refused to partake in the ceremony…the sacrifice. Marie's powers of influence can only affect a few at a time. She wishes to have us inhabit the bodies of the party goers, forcing them to finish the ritual that she believes will set her free."

"So, if she gains control of me…matters will be worse….unless…maybe…Cedrick, can you gather the others…we need to have a talk, quickly!"

Nick's eyes opened as he saw Cedrick leave to gather the others as he requested. He wasn't sure that he could pull this off…but he had to try.

**ooooooooo**

Dean groaned as he saw the figure of Marie advancing on Sam once more.

"Evil…it lives within you…the power you wield is proof of your corruption. There is no time for the normal methods to expel this evil from your body…we only have a few hours until the time of your joining with the master comes!"

"Marie" Sam was trying again to reason with the ghula…he had to make her see, but how? "Marie, who tried to purify you…was it Drake?"

"How dare you speak the name of the master…he purified me so that I could continue his work. If I am good and can expel your demon…he may let me finally rest…don't you see…you must be purified if I am to be free!"

Dean watched the exchange and couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl that must have been. He had never understood Sam's reluctance to discuss his abilities…why he referred to himself as a freak. But now he understood; Marie was Sam's worst fear…the result of what could happen if a society discovered his secret and could not accept him.

"Marie…it doesn't have to be this way…let us help you…we can help you get free from this nightmare. Just release me and I will do whatever I can to help you!" Dean tried to convince the ghula that there was an alternative…he had to make her see for Sam's sake.

Marie paused and looked at Dean, a shadow of sadness in her face that was soon replaced by the cold mask she always wore. "Enough…there is only one way to expel this demon…from fire you came and it will be fire that forces you to return to the hell you came from!"

Sam watched in horror as Marie went over to a small fireplace in the wall of the chamber. She placed wood in the small fireplace and quickly lit it. She then reached over and place a metal poker into the flames. Sam began to shiver as he realized what was in store for him. Once again he looked at his brother, watching him struggle once again to break free of his bonds. "Dean" Sam said quietly "No matter what happens, this is not your fault…you have been a good big brother…we knew this day might come…just remember, I would never blame you for this and do not want you to blame yourself!"

"Damn it Sammy…don't you dare give up…I'll find a way…just…don't give up" Dean hated the pleading tone that had entered his voice. He watched as Marie came to the altar with a piece of cloth in her hands. "We will hear no more lies from this mouth" she proclaimed as she quickly gagged Sam with the dirty rag.

Sam flinched as he saw the red hot poker approaching, trying in vain to get past the gag to reason with the insane ghula. Marie began chanting as she passed the hot poker over Sam's body. Sam could feel the heat as it passed close to his face. Even though he thought he had prepared himself…when the pain hit, he couldn't stop the screams from coming.

"From fire you have come…from fire you must return!" Marie continued the same chant each time she touched the hot poker to Sam's skin.

Dean couldn't contain his agony any longer, he allowed the tears to run down his cheeks, to match the ones he saw running down is baby brother's. Dean looked skyward and for the first time in a long time, he prayed…he prayed that Sam would be strong enough to endure; he prayed that he would be strong enough to be there for Sam and he prayed that both of them would make it through the night.

As Marie returned once again and applied the hot poker to Sam's skin…a voice was heard from the dark stairwell. "Marie…if you want me to help you finish the ritual…to set you free…you must stop what you are doing now…if you stop, I will help you…read my mind and you will know the truth…but know this…if you continue what you are doing…I will make sure that you never find the rest you seek!"

Dean looked over in shock at the young man who was barely able to stand, facing down the ghula. Damn that fool kid…he was as stubborn as Sam! "Nick…you idiot…get out of here! You won't do anyone any good if you are dead!"

Nick looked at Dean and winked "Ah…but death does not frighten me…nor should it you…death is a welcome relief to the pains of this life...aren't I right Marie?"

Marie stopped and looked at the young man who had fought her for so long. Reaching out with her mind, she felt the truth of what the boy was saying. "Very well…if you will give me the control I seek for this night…I will allow this one to rest until the ceremony…but he must be prepared for the ritual and he must be sacrificed…my master demands it!"

"I agree Marie…there is only one way to end this and that is to sacrifice the one who is possessed…I will help you do it, just tell me what you want me to do!"

TBC

Raven524: Well at least with the site being down...there is a bonus...more chapters! Let me know what you think...remember to R&R!


	12. Chapter 12 Party Guests

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 12 – Party Guests**

Dean watched in horror as Marie approached Nick. She placed her hand on his forehead, but this time there was no pain. Nick merely smiled as his eyes took on a vacant stare. Dean could feel himself tiring from both the physical pain and the emotional pain he had endured. He looked at his baby brother, as he lay moaning softly on the table. His eyes were closed, but the tears continued to flow freely down Sam's face.

"Sammy…it's over for now…can you hear me?" Dean asked quietly, afraid to draw unwanted attention back to his brother.

"Dean…I don't think I can take much more…Oh God, Dean it hurts!" Sam sobbed through the gag, hating himself for not being able to control the tears that continued to fall down his face; frustrated that he couldn't speak to his brother one last time. "I'm sorry Dean…I'm trying…"

"Sammy…shhh…it will be ok…just hold on for a little while longer!" Dean looked over at Nick again and noticed that he was now surrounded by globes of light. The young man stood serenely as the globes of light danced just within his reach. Dean was startled when he heard Nick speak.

"Go my friends…I command you to select your host. Bring them here…the ceremony must be completed within the next hour…Go!"

Dean watched as the globes of light shimmered for a few moments and then just as quickly as they had appeared…they were gone…all except for one that continued to float in front of Nick.

"Marie" Nick said softly "Cedrick here would like to take the body of the one on the wall…would you allow him his choice?"

Marie looked at Dean as if seeing him for the first time. An evil grin spread on her face as she replied "Yes, what better punishment for this one than to have him take the life of the one he tries to protect…order the spirit to take him!"

Before Dean could react, he felt a stab of pain so intense it caused him to scream once more. Dean fell unconscious…his body no longer able to withstand the torment it had been put through. Dean never heard his brother as he frantically tried to call to him _"Dean…Oh God, not you…please Dean!"_ Sam mumbled through the gag…almost hyperventilating as the gag continued to restrict the oxygen to his lungs.

**ooooooooo**

Dean was floating, he wondered where he was. He felt no pain, only peace and calm…something Dean rarely experienced. For an instant he felt panic…_is this what it feels like to die?_ He thought as he struggled to get past the gray fog shrouding him. _"I can't leave…I have to save Sammy!"_

"_Then don't fight me…I am here to help you!" A voice from the fog sounded in Dean's mind._

"_Who are you?" Dean asked, looking for the source of the voice. As the fog thinned, he could make out a figure of a young man about Sam's age. _

"_My name is Cedrick…Nick has sent me to you to help you and your brother."_

"_This is a trick…you are trying to control me…to make me hurt Sam…I won't let you hurt Sam!" Dean struggled against the presence in his mind. _

"_Stop! Listen to me! Unless you allow me to help you…you will lose your brother this night forever!"_

_Dean stopped struggling "Ok, I'm listening…but if you try to hurt Sammy…know this…I will fight you, even if it means my own death!"_

"_Noble…but foolish. You cannot win against Marie unless you are able to trick her. That is my purpose here. Nick has been able to fool her so far, but you must also do you part. If you don't allow me to take control…Marie will sense it and kill you. Believe me; if we do this right…I believe that Nick's plan will work."_

"_Nick's plan…you mean he is not under Marie's control? What is the plan…tell me!" Dean demanded, he wasn't sure he could do what the spirit asked of him. That would mean allowing some thing else to do his job._

"_I can't tell you all…Marie might be able to read it in your thoughts…I sense that your mind is strong, but do you really want to take the chance?"_

"_Ok, what do I need to do?" Dean asked, seeing no other alternatives._

"_Just be ready…you will know the time…be sure to strike true or all will be lost!"_

Dean nodded as he felt the fog growing thicker again. Marie had watched the battle transpiring in the man in front of her. She felt the moment he had lost…at last she had the control she needed to end her misery.

Marie returned to the altar, looking down at Sam. "You are truly lucky…soon you will be able to be one with my master…soon I shall be free!"

Sam couldn't speak through the gag in his mouth, his body hurt in so many places; he was amazed that he was still awake. But each time he felt himself falling into darkness…something inside him pulled him back…he had to remain alert…he had to watch for his chance. He looked at the blank stare on his brother's face. He shuddered to think what would happen to Dean if Marie's plan worked.

Sam heard noises coming down the stairwell in front of him. Soon he saw a large number of people, all dressed in dark robes coming down the stairs towards him. As they surrounded the table, Sam couldn't help the shudder that went through his body. He tried to remain calm, but his breath continued to hitch in his throat. He tried to find his brother, but he couldn't see him through the throng of people who now surrounded him.

Marie approached the altar with a large bowl that appeared to contain water and rags. "We must cleanse the body to prepare it for the sacrifice. Quickly, help me to prepare him!" Sam felt the cold water on his skin as some of the mob used the rags to begin cleaning his body. He closed his eyes, trying not to feel the touch of the hands, the roughness of the cloth as it touched the welts and burns on his body. The pain increased as they continued to scrub at his skin. Sam groaned, trying to move away from the unwanted touch on his body.

Finally, the torment stopped as Marie was apparently satisfied with the job that had been done. Sam shivered from the cold, his body now damp, allowing the coldness of the chamber to seep into his bones. He could feel his teeth begin to chatter as his body tried to warm itself up.

Marie appeared in front of him again, this time with the book she had before, she began another chant. After a few moments, the others in the room joined in…Sam couldn't understand the words, his mind was becoming numb from the various attacks on his body. Shaking his head once more, struggling to remain alert, Sam noticed that the crowd had pulled back to allow another black robed figure to enter the ring. The figure stood next to Marie, staring straight ahead. Sam couldn't see the figure's face, but something about it was familiar.

Marie pulled out a large ceremonial dagger with strange symbols on the handle. She passed the wicked looking knife over Sam's body before making a quick incision into Sam's stomach…she quickly carved the a symbol into the skin as Sam once again yelled in pain…feeling the blood seeping from the wound. Sam glanced at Marie and read his death in her eyes.

He watched as Marie handed the dagger to the robed figure standing next to her. "Reveal yourself so that the sacrifice might know the face of the one who will join him with the master!"

Sam held his breath…knowing in his heart who he would see and dreading it. The figure slowly reached up and removed the hood, revealing the blank face of his older brother. "Dean…please…no...Dean! Sam screamed through the gag. As the mob continued to chant; Dean raised the knife for the fatal blow…Sam looked into his brother's eyes and said "I forgive you Dean!"

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: I know it's mean...but I just had to end in a cliff hanger...hopefully the sight will allow updates later...remember, reviews do make the chapters flow quicker!


	13. Chapter 13 Freedom for Marie

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 13 – Freedom for Marie**

Sam closed his eyes…he couldn't watch his brother…the brother who had always been there for him…cared for him…now being forced to be his executioner. Sam wept for what he knew his brother would go through. He remembered his horror at the asylum when he tried to shoot Dean…he still had nightmares about it…had trouble forgiving himself for not being strong enough. Sam fought the urge to let go…maybe, if he could just concentrate…maybe he could get his powers to help him one more time.

Sam pictured the knife flying from Dean's hand. He could feel the pain growing in his head…but as quickly as the pain came, it was gone. Sam opened his eyes and was met with the vacant stare of his brother as he raised the knife higher…ready to strike at the moment the chanting stopped. Sam finally admitted defeat…once again, his powers had been useless. As Sam started to let his body slip into darkness, his last thoughts were of his brother and how much he would miss him. _"I love you Dean."_ Sam thought as the blackness finally claimed him.

Nick watched as Dean prepared to strike the final blow. He moved carefully behind the crowd, towards one of the torches that gave the room it's eerie glow. He watched as Marie moved closer to Dean, almost too close…Nick tensed, ready to intervene…but Marie backed away slightly, a smile on her face as she anticipated the moment of her release.

As the chanting came to an end Nick heard Marie cry out "Be gone Satan…with this sacrifice may my debt be paid in full to you my master…I beg of you…allow me to flee this plane of existence!" Marie glanced at Dean, giving him a nod to complete the fatal blow.

Dean shook his head slightly and looked in horror at the scene around him…he almost dropped the dagger when Cedrick's words once again repeated in his mind…"_You must strike true!"_ Dean quickly grabbed Marie around the neck and using the dagger he severed her head from her body. As her head fell to the ground, the mob quickly backed away. Dean saw Nick limping towards him with a torch in his hand. Dean ran to the young man and grabbed the torch. He returned to Marie's body and touching the torch to it set it ablaze.

A scream could be heard in the room as a large breeze blew through, blowing out the torch that Dean held in his hand. Dean moved quickly to place himself between the mob and his brother, wielding the dagger daring anyone to come closer. Dean watched as Nick walked slowly over towards him.

"You have done well my friends…thank you! Now we must get these people to safety…lead them outside quickly…I will join you as soon as I can!"

Dean watched in fascination as he saw the mob of people head quietly for the stairwell. "Ah…Nick, what about Cedrick…I mean is he still?"

Dean jumped as he felt a slight tingle and a chill run down his spine. He blinked as he saw a single globe of light floating beside Nick. "Hey…ah….I'm not sure how to say this…I mean…usually, I'm trying to banish your kind…but…Thanks!"

Nick laughed at the confused look he saw on Dean's face. "Dean…Cedrick understands and was more than happy to help. He is glad that the cycle is broken…that no more people will need to be lost to this house."

Dean jumped as he heard a low moan behind him. Turning quickly, he moved closer to his baby brother. "Sammy…Oh God…what have they done to you?" Dean placed his hand on Sam's forehead, pulling back as he felt the heat. He could see Sam's body shiver as his brother tried to fight his way back to consciousness. Dean gently reached over and removed the gag from his brother's mouth.

"Nick…do you think you could get the bag for me over there?" Dean nodded to the discarded Ghost Buster bag lying on the floor a few feet away.

"Sure…no problem" Nick moved slowly, his own body threatening to give out. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to move…now wasn't the time to give into his body's demands. There were still things that needed to be done.

Dean quickly released the manacles that were holding his brother's wrists and ankles to the altar. He touched Sam's neck, reassured by the steady heartbeat he felt there. "Come on Sammy…it's ok…your safe now…wake up!"

Sam moaned and tried to move away from the contact…his last memory still fresh in his mind. Sam struggled to get past the tiredness that was threatening to pull him back into the cozy darkness…a place where he couldn't be hurt any more. But Sam heard a voice…the only voice that Sam would ever obey without question. As Sam opened his eyes…he smiled as he looked into the clear green eyes of his big brother.

"Dean" Sam rasped, he couldn't speak, his mouth was dry and his throat sore from the gag he had been forced to wear.

"Shhh…Sammy…don't try to talk. Nick and I are going to get you something to help with your throat…just rest for a moment!" Dean heard another groan behind him. He looked to see the pain flickering across Nick's face as he bent to retrieve the bag.

"Ribs" Sam croaked as he looked in Nick's direction. Dean felt like an idiot…he was so focused on Sam, he hadn't realized that Nick was probably in the same condition as his brother.

"Here…let me get that!" Dean said quietly as he took the bag from the tired young man. "Nick…why don't you sit down. As soon as I take care of Sammy, I want to take a look at you."

"Sure…but have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" Nick had seen the deep scratches that marked Dean's chest and back.

"Aw…those are just scratches…I've had much worse…believe me!" Dean shrugged his injuries off. He would deal with them later after Sam and Nick were taken care of and safe.

Dean reached into the pack and pulled out their first aid kit and a bottle of water. Taking the cap off the water, Dean held it for Sam. Sam drank deeply, thankful for the cool relief it provided to his raw throat.

"Thanks!" Sam croaked again, smiling at his brother.

"Hey…no problem…now let me look at some of those wounds…we need to get a few of them covered and you need to take these pills to help combat the fever." Dean started cleaning some of the deeper wounds, ignoring the hisses of pain from Sam as he touched the tender spots. "That will have to do it for now…the wound on your stomach is going to need stitches and I will need to do more with some of the other wounds and burns later…but for now…how would you feel about a change in costume?"

"No more gladiator!" Sam croaked as his body continued to shiver from the cold.

"But Sammy…you're going to make the girls cry" Dean backed off from the look his brother gave him. Holding his hands up in surrender, he pulled the robe he was wearing over his head. "Ok…so how do you feel about being a monk?" Dean smiled as Sam groaned and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

Dean quickly got back to business when he saw Sam shiver again. "Come on little brother; let me help…there you go, better?" Dean asked as he slipped the robe carefully over Sam's head and onto his badly injured body.

"Itches!" Sam complained as he tried to get down from the altar.

"Bitch…Bitch….Bitch…next time I'll just leave you in your little towel…I'm sure the girls would like that even better!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 No Exit

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 14 – No Exit**

Dean helped Sam from the grizzly altar. "Here you go bro' just rest here beside Nick…I need to take a look at him and then we can get going."

Dean squatted down beside Nick, groaning slightly as his own wounds reminded him that they were still there. He didn't like the shallow breathing or the signs of fever on the pale man's face. "Nick, let me take a look at your ribs." Dean said as he gently pulled Nick's shirt over his head. Dean gasped at the extensive bruising he saw; probing gently, he tried to carefully assess how many ribs were broken.

Nick grimaced as he felt Dean hit a particularly tender spot. "Well you definitely have at least 3 broken ribs here Nick…lean forward a little and let me bind them for you." Dean quickly bound up Nick's ribs and helped him put his shirt back on. "Now you need to take these pills…they will help with the pain and your fever."

Dean groaned once more as he stood and began repacking the bag with their medical supplies. Sam had been quiet until now. "Dean…let me look at those scratches"

"Not now Sammy…I'm good!"

"That wasn't a question…you won't do us any good if you fall flat on your face…please?" Sam asked giving Dean his best puppy dog look. "Damn it Sammy…you're not playing fair!" Dean sighed as he sat down near Sam. "Just make it quick little brother…we need to get you and Nick out of this place."

Sam gently lowered the top of the jump suit from Dean's shoulders. He flinched at the damage that Marie had done to Dean's back and chest. "This might hurt a little" Sam warned as he began cleaning the cuts with holy water. He then bandaged his brother as best he could; using butterfly bandages for the deeper cuts and gently winding the gauze around his brother's chest and back. "Well, you certainly won't be winning any beauty contests soon…Jeez Dean, she really did a number on you!"

Dean shrugged as he pulled the jump suit back on and zipped it up. "Hmph…you aren't looking so good your self there Sammy…keep it up and I'll let you walk around in the little towel our hostess provided…I'm sure that will get some attention!" Dean started towards Sam with a gleam in his eye.

"You wouldn't dare…ok…ok…I take it back…you're looking just fine!" Sam grinned, feeling better for the first time in the past few hours.

Dean looked towards the staircase, groaning inwardly as he realized that there was no way he could help both men up the stairs at the same time. He was going to have to do it one at a time. "Ok, Nick…you first. I'll get you to the top of the stairs and then come back for Sammy here…that will give him time to catch his breath. Sammy, I mean it…stay here and rest…I don't want to have to carry you up those stairs!" Seeing the stubborn glint to his brother's eyes Dean glared at Sam "I said sit and stay!"

"Woof! Woof!" remarked Sam as he tried to get more comfortable.

Dean rolled his eyes as he reached to help Nick to his feet. "Ok Nick, slow and easy...let's go!"

Sam watched as Nick and Dean slowly climbed the stairs and disappeared from sight. He tried to relax, but the wounds he had suffered and the fever were draining what energy he had left. Sam gazed around the room, trying to keep his eyes open. He couldn't pass out…Dean was in no shape to carry Sam up the long staircase.

As Sam sat in the quiet room, he felt something…looking around fearfully, Sam reached for the flashlight and gun that Dean had left with him before going with Nick. Sam stood slowly, groaning and almost falling back to the ground as his injuries reminded him that they were there. Sam looked around the room, but could not see anything. "Dean?" Sam called quietly as he started towards the stairs. The feeling that he should get out of here was growing and Sam decided that this time he wouldn't ignore it. Something was still not right with the house…Sam could feel it…there was something evil still present, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Dean…Can you hear me? I'm starting up the stairs now…Dean!" Sam called weakly, hating the panic he heard in his voice, but after his recent encounter with Marie…he knew he wasn't up to another round. Sam slowly began climbing the stairs.

After going up about ten of the stone steps, he paused to wipe the sweat from his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind from the room below. Sam found himself standing in the dark as the wind extinguished the torches below. Sam switched on the flashlight and turned to continue up the stairs as quickly as his body would let him. After a few more steps, Sam heard a roaring sound coming up the stairs, the wind from the room below was coming up the stairs and pelting Sam with dirt and small stones as he tried to continue to climb. The wind continued to grow in strength, pushing Sam to the ground.

Sam's body had finally reached its limit. Sam felt himself sinking down onto the step, _God it was hot_…the wind actually felt good for a few moments against Sam's heated skin. "Dean…I'm sorry…Dean…I can't…I can't" Sam never got to finish the sentence as he lost his battle and fell unconscious…he never felt himself falling back down the stairs into the dark room below.

**ooooooooo**

Dean and Nick had slowly been making progress up the long stair case. It took longer than Dean liked, but Nick was getting weaker with each step and was leaning more on Dean. "Come on Nick…only a little further and then you can rest" Dean said encouragingly as they neared the top.

Dean helped Nick down the hallway and into the main room of the basement. Helping the young man sit down with his back against the wall, Dean reached into the bag and pulled out one of the bottles of water. Handing it to Nick he to ready to return to Sam. "Nick, you stay here and rest…I'm going to get Sam and then we'll get out of this house of horrors..ok?"

Nick merely nodded as he was too tired to do anything else. "I'm going to leave the bag with you; inside you will find a shotgun loaded with rock salt…use it if you need to."

"I'll be fine Dean…go get Sam…Cedrick will keep watch for me!" Dean nodded at the globe of light that had followed them up the stairs.

Dean made it halfway down the stairs when he felt a strong wind blowing up the staircase. As he rounded the last bend, he also noticed that the torches were no longer lit…the room below was completely dark. As Dean turned his flashlight down to the end of the stairs he gasped as he saw a large figure laying at the bottom and he wasn't moving. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he raced to the bottom of the stairs. Gently turning his brother over, he noticed that large gash that was bleeding from Sam's head. "Sammy come on little brother…don't do this!"

Sam heard his brother's voice through the haze that covered his vision. Sam groaned as he opened his eyes trying to focus on his big brother's face. "What happened…shit! That hurts!" moaned Sam as he tried to move his left arm to prop himself up.

Hearing Sam's yelp of pain, Dean used the flashlight to see what the problem was. Dean felt along Sam's arm and heard him whimper as he found the break in the bone. "Well Sam, you managed to break your arm…I thought I told you to stay put!"

"Couldn't Dean…sorry…felt something was wrong…we need to get out of here…need to go now!" Sam ground out as he tried once more to get to his feet. Dean helped his brother to his feet and placing his good arm over his shoulders, started to move them up the stairs.

"Let me guess, your _spidey senses_ are kicking in?" Dean grunted as he took most of Sam's weight.

Before Sam could continue, the wind picked up again pelting both brothers with debris. Dean clutched Sam tighter and pulled him up the stairs. "Ok…ok…I take it back…come on Sam, only a little further to go!" Dean was tiring, but he was not going to lose his brother again tonight.

As they got to the top of the stairs, Dean could feel Sam's legs beginning to give out. He could feel the heat radiating through his brother's clothes and knew that collapse was imminent. Without saying a word, he reached over and picked his brother up in a fireman's carry as he hurried down the hallway. As he entered the main room of the basement, he was glad to see that Nick was already standing. Wordlessly, Nick grabbed the bag and started up the stairs ahead of Dean…Cedrick was leading the way.

Once they were back in the main house, Dean gently placed Sam on a sofa and began digging in the bag once again for the medical supplies. "Man Sammy, if this keeps up I'm going to have to raid a hospital to restock!" Sam didn't move as Dean cleaned the gash on his forehead. It probably needed stitches, but butterfly bandages would have to do for now. Dean quickly wrapped gauze around Sam's head to hold the sterile pad in place.

Next Dean broke the spokes out of the back of a couple of chairs to use as splints. "I'm glad you're not awake for this part Sammy" Dean said as he quickly set the bone and put the splint on Sam's broken arm. Tearing up a sheet, he made a sling and placed Sam's injured arm into it. As he finished, he heard a soft moan coming from his brother.

"Dean…what happened?" Sam groaned as he tried to focus, but his eyes were not cooperating.

"Well, you decided to play the role of a crash dummy…but I've patched you up and we are getting ready to leave this lovely house…seriously, how are you feeling Sammy?"

"It's Sam…I'll be fine, just get me the number of the truck that ran me over!" Sam groaned as he slowly sat up on the sofa.

"Ok, you two kids just stay here while I go and see about getting us out of here…and this time, I mean it…both of you stay put!"

Nick and Sam looked at each other and grinned "Ok Grandpa!" they both said in unison.

Dean glared at them one more time before he grabbed the shotgun and headed towards the front of the house. A few moments later, Dean returned with a sour look on his face.

"What's up Dean?" Sam asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Looks like we will have to solve the riddle of the house now instead of later…the doors won't open and the windows are shuttered up tight…we aren't going anywhere!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok this is it for tonight…hopefully the site will be up again tomorrow…let me know if you like it so far…I work for reviews!


	15. Chapter 15 Dark Presence

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 15 – Dark Presence**

Dean looked over at Sam, trying to hide the worry from his voice as he noticed the fine sheen of sweat on Sam's brow. God, he looked awful, Dean thought as he sat on the sofa next to Sam. As if reading his brother's mind Sam waived off the hand that Dean placed on his forehead, trying to gauge the fever.

"Dude…I'm ok…let's just concentrate on trying to get out of here…you can hover over me later!" Sam was feeling worse by the minute, but he sensed that they did not have much time to figure out what was going on.

"Nick, can you ask your friend Cedrick if he knows why they are trapped in the house?" Sam asked as he tried to get more comfortable.

"Cedrick doesn't know, but he will check to see if any of the others have an answer for us." Nick watched as Cedrick left to find the other spirits who were trapped in the house.

"Well, if the house is possessed, we may be screwed…I didn't pack anything that will allow us to purify this freakin' house" Dean said as he walked over to get an old quilt to wrap around his shivering brother. He didn't like how quickly the fever seemed to be taking over, that probably meant that one or more of Sam's wounds was getting infected. He needed to get him out of here, but until then, he would just have to make do with what he had on hand.

Sam didn't protest when Dean wrapped the old quilt around him. He was deep in thought, trying to put the pieces together. "I bet that Drake had something to do with this" Sam mumbled to himself

"Who is Drake?" Nick asked

Sam looked up startled…he hadn't realized that he had been thinking out loud. "He was the cleric that was hired by the town to deal with Marie. Back then, when people exhibited special abilities…they were thought to be bewitched or possessed. My guess is that Marie showed her abilities to the wrong people and eventually paid for it when Drake tried to drive the demon from her."

"So what happened to Drake?" Nick asked

"I'm not sure, he just disappeared one day…I couldn't find anything on Drake before he came here…so I'm not sure what his history is…but I'm beginning to think that Marie was not the evil that I sensed in this house." Sam groaned as the pain in his body was getting worse.

"Sammy…you gotta rest, why don't you lie down for a little bit while. Nick can watch your back while I take a quick look around the house to see if I can find out anything on this Drake person."

"No Dean…there is no time…I feel like we are running out of time…I feel…" Sam would have fallen if Dean hadn't been there to catch him as he fell unconscious. Dean tired to make Sam more comfortable on thesofa as he tried to figure out the best way to get them out of this mess. Dean trusted Sam's feelings even if Sam didn't…if Sam felt like time was running out…then that meant Dean had to do something fast.

"Nick, I'm going to take a quick look around…can you watch Sammy for me?" Dean reached into the bag and pulled out the shotgun for Nick and a smaller gun for himself.

"Sure Dean…just be careful…Sam would never forgive himself if something happened to you." Dean looked at Nick for a moment, wondering at the strange choice of words and then shrugging began heading deeper into the house. He only hoped he could find something to help them.

An hour later, Dean had found himself in a large bedroom upstairs. From the looks of the room, he was betting it had belonged to the cleric Drake. The room was sparsely furnished and contained a wall of old books. _Sammy would love this_ thought Dean as he started to scan the books. He was just about ready to give up when a book lying on a desk caught his attention. Picking the book up, Dean was intrigued by the contents. It was some type of journal and from the looks of it the author appeared to be Drake.

Dean grabbed the book and turned to leave the room, but as he headed for the door, it slammed shut. Dean went over to the door and tried to open it, but it remained closed. He was trapped! Dean started to bang on the door…hoping that Nick would hear him. After a few moments, Dean gave up and sat on the corner of the large bed. "Damn it!" Dean said as he glared at the room. "Who ever you are…I'm going to kill you before this day is over…count on it!"

Dean knew that if he didn't return, Sam or Nick would come looking for him. Once again, Dean felt the frustration of not being able to protect his little brother…at this rate; Sam wouldn't need him around anymore. He couldn't protect him from the affects of his powers and now it appeared that he couldn't protect him from this damn house.

As Dean began to pace the room, looking for anything that he could use to escape, he felt a coolness enter the room. Looking up, he saw a single white globe floating near the ceiling. "Cedrick…by any chance is that you?" Dean felt ridiculous talking to a white ball of light…but at this point, he would do anything to get back to Sam. The spirit came closer to Dean and stopped as if waiting for something. Dean was puzzled at first, but then it dawned on him what the spirit wanted.

"You want to join with me again…so we can communicate?" Dean could have sworn the ball of light nodded yes. "Man, I must be going crazy…ok, do what you have to…I have to get back to Sam."

Dean felt a brief moment of pain as the spirit jumped into his body. As he fell onto the bed, Dean felt himself lose consciousness. Once again he was surrounded by fog. "Cedrick…where are you?" Dean searched, trying to see the figure from before.

"I am here Dean…I don't have much time. We can only join host bodies on the night of All Hallows Eve. Once dawn appears, we will once again not be visible to you, nor will we be able to communicate with you."

"Can you get me out of this room?" Dean asked

"Yes, there is a hidden passage…you must hurry…you're brother is in grave danger!"

Cedrick showed Dean what he needed to know to access the secret passageway. "Follow me, I will lead you!"

Dean moaned as he came to…while he appreciated the help that Cedrick was giving him…he couldn't get used to sharing space with the spirit. He felt weak, but knew that he had to get moving. Grabbing the book, Dean went to the secret wall panel and pushing the molding, opened the doorway. Cedrick entered the passage, followed closely by Dean. _"Hang on Sammy…I'm coming!"_ Dean thought as he plunged into the darkness, lit only by his spirit guide.

**ooooooooo**

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. His body ached and his head felt like it was filled with cotton balls. He tried to sit up, but the effort was almost too much for him. He felt an arm around his shoulders, helping him to sit up. "Nick…where is Dean?" Sam asked as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

"I'm not sure Sam…but I'm getting worried. I sent Cedrick to find him…he has been gone for over an hour now" Nick handed Sam a bottle of water as he stepped back.

Sam thought he was seeing things when he noticed the globes of light that floated around Nick. "Ah…Nick? Do we have company or am I seeing things?"

"No Sam, you aren't seeing things. Cedrick told all of the spirits to come to me and wait here until he returned with your brother. They are frightened and I'm not sure why."

"Do any of them know why they are trapped here? Have they heard of Drake?" Sam rubbed his forehead trying to clear his thoughts.

"No, they just know that something bad is going to happen since the sacrifice was not made tonight...but there may be one who can answer our questions…I just can't get her to talk to me" Nick nodded in the direction of a lone orb floating away from the others.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, but already he knew the answer.

"It's the spirit of Marie…she is still trapped here. You destroyed her corporeal body, but her spirit is trapped like all the others. She is afraid and feels guilty about her role in all the other's deaths. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault…but, well she said she would only talk to you."

"Me? How?" Sam asked as he looked at the glowing light that was responsible in large part for his current condition. He shuddered as he remembered the torture she had inflicted on his body.

"She can enter your body and communicate…but Sam, there is a danger…she may be able to control you once she has made the connection…I'm not sure that you can trust her completely…remember, she sees you as the way to free her!"

Sam looked at Nick and the other spirits. He had to do something or they would all die here. He felt it in his bones that if he didn't do something soon…they would all be trapped…living in this house for an eternity. He knew that Dean would not approve…in fact, he was sure that Dean would be pissed at him. But Dean would do the same. Looking at the spirit of Marie Sam nodded "Go ahead Marie; I will let you join with me so that we can talk. I will help you and everyone else escape from here if I can."

Before Nick could protest further, the spirit of Marie leapt into Sam's body. Sam screamed in pain and clutching his head, fell to the floor unconscious.

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Thanks to those who have reviewed the story so far…keep them coming! The more reviews...the more I write! So remember to R&R!


	16. Chapter 16 Marie's Past

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 16 – Marie's Past**

Sam could feel Marie's presence in his mind. His first reaction was to fight the invasion, but he needed to get some answers from her…he knew that she was the key.

"_Marie…I know that you are there…speak to me" Sam asked quietly, not wanting to frighten the spirit._

"_Sam?"_

"_Yes, it's ok…come out…I will not hurt you" Sam watched as the fog in his mind cleared showing the figure of a beautiful young woman approaching him. He was shocked at the tormented look on her features._

"_I shouldn't be here…he will be angry with me…I can't go through that again…I just can't!" Marie started to back away from Sam._

"_Marie…the only way you will be free is if you face him…I can help you…we can face him together. Can you tell me what happened to you? Do you know what happened to Drake?" Sam asked softly, trying to reach the frightened young girl._

"_I can let you see my past through my eyes…but there will be a cost to you…you will experience what I lived through…but it will tell you all that you need to know. I feel a power in you… a power that may allow you to take this journey and return…we must hurry if you wish to do this…my master will be calling for me again soon…I'm not sure that I can resist him when he calls!"_

_Sam shuddered as he realized what he may have to endure. "Ok, but just give me a second to talk to Nick…I have to let him know what I'm doing."_

Nick watched as Sam's eyes opened. "Nick…Marie is going to show me her past…you need to let Dean know what is going on…you need to make him understand. Do me a favor; if something goes wrong…help him understand that it was my choice…he is not to blame."

Before Nick could respond, Sam's eyes closed once more. "I will do my best Sam…God forgive me, but I hope you are successful otherwise we will all be trapped here."

Sam watched as Marie came closer. He tried not to flinch when she placed her hand on his head…knowing in advance that there would be pain. "Go ahead Marie…I'm ready" Sam screamed in agony as he felt himself falling into darkness…_I'm sorry Dean…forgive me!"_

**ooooooooo**

Dean hurried as quickly as he could, following Cedrick down the dark and narrow stairway. Cedrick stopped in front of a wall and remain stationary. Dean stopped and feeling along the wall, he felt one of the bricks move in his hand. The wall slid silently aside, revealing the room beyond. Dean entered and realized he was in the kitchen of the house. As Dean headed for the room where he had left Sam, he stopped cold. A scream echoed through the house…Dean ran towards the sound, knowing the voice…"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he ran.

Dean entered the room and immediately noticed that Sam was lying on the floor wreathing in pain. Nick was trying to help, but his injured ribs would not allow him to lift the tall young man back onto the sofa. "What happened?" demanded Dean as he crouched down beside his brother.

"I'm sorry Dean…I tried to get him to wait…but he insisted it was the only way!" Nick backed up from the anger he saw in Dean's eyes.

"Damn it Sammy…why couldn't you wait!" Dean gently put his brother back onto the sofa. He brushed the bangs from his brother's sweaty forehead, noticing the fever had gotten worse. Sam groaned and tossed his head as if trying to escape a nightmare.

"Nick…what is going on…what happened?" Dean tried to soften his voice as he saw Nick backing further away from him. "I'm not angry at you Nick…it's just…well Sam has a habit of jumping in without thinking things all the way through."

"Dean, Sam is doing what he feels he needs to do to help us all…the same thing that I think you would do if the situation was reversed…he told me to let you know that this was his choice and that you should not blame yourself."

"Typical…when is Sam going to learn…it's my job to protect him…how can I do that if he won't let me?" Dean was frustrated as once again the Demon's words came back to him…_they don't need you! _

"Look Dean, I don't know much about either one of you, but from what I have observed, you both need each other…you both do whatever is necessary to get the job done, each using your own talents. Don't you trust your brother's instincts?"

Dean looked down at the pain lined face of his little brother. He trusted his brother's instincts maybe even more than Sam did. "Yes, I just can't protect him if he doesn't tell me what's going on…what happened?"

Nick filled Dean in on what had happened since he had left. Dean sighed as he went into the bathroom and returned with a bowl of water and a washcloth. "Well I might not be able to help him with his internal battle, but I can sure help him by trying to bring down this fever!" As Dean gently washed the sweat from Sam's face he leaned closer to Sam and whispered "Sammy…you come back to me…please…don't leave me!"

**ooooooooo**

_Sam woke up back down in the chamber he had been in earlier. This time, his arms were chained above his head with his feet barely touching the floor. The room looked different; there weren't the signs of years of neglect. "Huh…I guess it worked!" Sam sighed as he tried to ease the strain on his arms. The only good part was that his previous injuries did not seem to be bothering him…otherwise, he was sure that his broken arm would be giving him plenty of grief._

_A man dressed in the attire of a cleric entered the room and came to stand in front of Sam. His eyes were dark and his face was pinched as if he had forgotten how to smile. "Hello Marie…did you have a comfortable night?" Sam flinched as the cleric ran his hands down her body in a suggestive manner. "Such a pretty thing…it's too bad that your soul is so ugly…but don't you worry, I'm going to help you."_

_Sam tried to stop the cleric…he could feel Marie struggling to read the mind of the cleric and trying to manipulate him into releasing her. Sam shuddered when all he felt inside the man's head was evil…"I'll be damned", thought Sam, "the cleric was a witch!"_

_Drake laughed as he glared back at Sam. "You can't use your powers on me little one…I am much stronger than you! Such irony don't you think? These foolish people hired me to rid you of the very evil that I possess!"_

_Sam shivered as he watched the cleric walk over to the wall, coming back with the same whip that Marie had used on him earlier. "Shall we begin? You see, I want your power…and you will give it to me." The first lash hit Sam, causing him tojerk in pain. "I will not give it to you…I will fight you!" Sam/Marie yelled._

"_That is what I want little one…before I am through, you will not only serve me, but you will provide me with the means to live on eternally!" Another lash quickly followed causing Sam to scream in pain. Sam closed his eyes and prepared to endure what was to come…he only hoped he had the strength._

**ooooooooo**

Dean watched as Sam began to scream. He tried to soothe his brother, but Sam couldn't hear him. "Oh God, Sammy…what have you done!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Evil Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 17 – Evil Revealed**

Dean watched helplessly as his brother moaned and tossed on the sofa. He would have done anything to save his brother from the torment he was obviously experiencing. While he was waiting for Sam to come back from where ever he was; Dean had begun to read the journal he found in the upstairs bedroom. His face paled as he continued to read through the pages. Drake had spent a great deal of time writing about his latest subject. "Oh my God" Dean exclaimed as he came to a passage in the journal.

"What is it Dean…what does it say?" Nick asked as he came back into the room with the last of the ice from the party. He had been helping Dean create cool compresses to help bring down Sam's raging fever.

"Nick…you said that Sam would experience whatever had happened to Marie?"

"That's what Sam told me…he will experience it as if he was there…I don't know that I would have had the courage to do what he is doing…from the little I was able to get from Marie…the torture used on her was pretty bad." Nick glanced at the pain filled face of Sam, shuddering at what he must be going through.

Dean's eyes swelled with tears…tears of frustration, tears for the young girl whose only crime was to have an ability that no one understood and tears for his proud brother who was willing to go through hell to protect him and everyone else.

"What is it Dean…does the journal give us any idea on how to destroy the evil in this house?" Nick didn't like the defeated look he saw pass over Dean's face.

"No, but it does give great detail into what Sam must be enduring…I don't know how Sam is going to survive this…I can see why Marie went insane…how anyone could do…" Dean went over to sit beside Sam, hoping that somehow he could feel his presence.

Sam's moans became louder "No…please…no…don't hurt me anymore…I'm begging you!"

"What is happening to him?" Nick watched as tears began to fall down Sam's pain lined face.

"The bastard tortured her, pretty much using the same things that Marie used on Sam…only it was for a longer period of time…the only difference was that he also used her for his own sick pleasure…Nick…Marie was raped more than once by the sick bastard!" Dean could feel the bile rising in his throat. "I don't know how, but before this is over…I'm going to make that sick bastard pay!"

**ooooooooo**

_Sam was tied to the cleric's bed, his body bloodied and burned. The pain was beyond belief, and yet he continued to fight the cleric. Sam felt tears running down his cheeks, the same tears that he knew Marie must have shed for the loss of her innocence. Sam could feel Marie losing control…losing herself as the degradation and torture of her mind and body continued. As the cleric rose from the bed and began to dress after his latest conquest, he turned and looked down on the young woman sobbing in his bed. _

"_Soon you will be released from this life to serve me…I have placed a curse on this house so that anyone who dies within these walls, will be trapped here forever. Once you have died, you will retain your physical form and I will be able to live on in you. Tonight…during the festival of All Hallows Eve, you will be the first sacrifice…you will be the instrument of my immortality!"_

_Sam/Marie groaned "I will not let you take control of me…you may kill me, but you will never reside in my body…do you hear me…I will not let" Sam felt the blow to Marie's face as the cleric began to use his fists on the unprotected girl. Once again, Sam felt the girl losing consciousness…he just hoped that this nightmare was almost over…he could also feel himself weakening as well._

**ooooooooo**

Dean didn't like the quietness that had taken over Sam's body. His brother was barely breathing and his pulse was getting weaker. "Damn it Sammy…fight it! Don't you dare die on me!" Dean gently shook his brother's shoulder hoping to get some kind of response. It had only been a couple of hours, but to Dean it seemed a lifetime. Dean checked his watch…only 3 more hours until dawn…if they could just last until then, maybe whatever was keeping them in the house, would be weaker.

Suddenly, as if the house sensed that time was running out, a huge wind picked up, tossing objects around the room and narrowly missing the men huddled by Sam. Dean quickly pulled Sam onto the floor and covered him with his body…trying to prevent any of the flying objects from doing any more damage. Nick was crouching under a nearby table.

"Any idea on how to stop this?" Nick yelled as he ducked from a large candle stick.

"Not a clue…but I don't think the house can keep it up for long…at least I hope not!" Dean yelped as a sharp object hit his back. "Come on Sammy…you need to wake up!" Dean said as he continued to shield his brother's body. The attack didn't make sense; while the wind was able to hurt them…Dean didn't think that it was strong enough to do any major damage. It was almost as if the house was afraid…Dean smiled…of course, the house was trying to scare them into waking Sam up…Sam must be close to finding out what they needed. "Hold on Sammy…I'll protect you! We are going to end this bastard's life tonight little brother…you just fight!"

**ooooooooo**

_Sam felt the moment that Marie died…the blade piercing her heart with savage cruelty. He also felt Marie's horror at finding herself trapped in the house in the ghula's body. As she stood before Drake, he could feel her hatred and her fear._

"_The time has come…you will let me in and I will live forever. Once I have possessed you, I will remove the curse and be free to live on for eternity." Drake placed his hand on Sam/Marie's head trying to force his essence into the unwilling host. The pain was almost unbearable…but Sam felt Marie's strength…she blocked the possession with a strength of will that Sam had to admire._

"_You bitch!" Drake screamed as he fell back onto the floor, repelled by the ghula. "You think you have won! You are only prolonging your pain…you will be cursed to repeat the ceremony, experiencing it each year on All Hallows Eve until you allow me to possess that which I seek!"_

_Sam now understood why Marie had done what she did. He also understood that unless he could find a way to break the curse…none of the spirits would be able to flee. He saw the torment through Marie's eyes as each year she was forced to relive her torture. "Marie…you have to show me one more thing" thought Sam as he felt himself getting weaker…he knew he should probably end this, but he had to know what happened to Drake._

_Sam watched as the cleric was writing yet again in his journal. He was much older now and looked sick. Sam could see the fever in the man, sapping the witch's strength. Drake turned his journal over and carefully removed the leather on the back of the book. Inside the cover, were pages from a book, carefully folded and hidden from anyone who was seeking them._

"_I can feel my death approaching and yet you still deny me…in all these years, I have not found another that can take your place. But I am nothing if not patient. You will continue to be cursed until I am also free…with this spell I will be bound to this house, waiting until the right moment to possess you. Tonight after the sacrifice, you will perform one more task…you will take my body and place it in the secret passage behind the fireplace in the ballroom."_

_Sam could feel Marie shudder as she watched the life fade from the cleric's eyes. Only to be replaced by the sense of evil that now resided within the wall of the house. "Gotcha!" thought Sam as he felt himself being pulled back into his own mind and body._

**ooooooooo**

The wind in the house had died down and there was an eerie silence as if the house was waiting for something. Dean groaned at the new bruises that had been added to his already sore back. He gently lifted Sam back onto the sofa. He reached once again for the wet cloth to clean Sam's face. As he reached to pull the quilt up higher on Sam's body, he jumped as his brother grabbed his arm.

"Sammy…Sam…can you hear me?" Dean cupped Sam's chin in has hands, willing Sam's eyes to open.

Sam was so tired, he didn't know if he would have the strength to do what needed to be done. Looking at the tormented face of Marie, he gathered himself for one more try to reach consciousness. "Dean?" Sam groaned as he felt the pain in his own body once more. It was so hot and yet his body shivered with cold. Sam opened his eyes and saw the joy on his big brother's face.

"Welcome back little brother…just so you know, I hope you get better real quick…because I'm going to kick your ass for this little stunt!" Dean said trying to hide the fear he had felt.

Sam blinked, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at his brother's angry face. "I'm sorry Dean…please…don't be mad…please…don't go away…I need you!" Sam was beginning to get lost again in the fog created by the fever and damage done to his body. He looked away, feeling once again that he had failed his brother. The insecurity and fears from his brush with the dream demon, once again resurfacing in Sam's weakened mind.

"Shit" Dean thought as he kicked himself for over reacting. He had forgotten about how vulnerable Sam might be…especially with the trauma's that his mind and body had just endured. "Shhhh…Sammy…you know I would never leave you!" Dean gently wiped the tears from Sam's face, forcing his brother to meet his eyes. "Now, tell me what you learned…we don't have much time little brother…it's almost dawn and I have a feeling that things will get worse if we don't have this solved by then."

Sam tried to focus, but it was hard. Shaking his head he tried to sit up "Dean…we have to find Drake's journal and I know where his bones are…we need to release the house from the curse and then burn the bones of the bastard…he was a witch Dean…we need to banish him before he can possess Marie!"

"But Sam…is Marie still inside you? You need to let her go, according to Cedrick, if she is still in your mind after dawn…she will remain there!"

"No, Dean, she has to remain here until we banish the witch…she is not strong enough now to resist Drake…she needs me to help her repel him this time…you have to…argh! Sam gripped his head as pain once again ran through his body.

"_Hello Sam…let me introduce myself…I'm Drake!"_

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 Moving On

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 18 – Moving On**

Dean watched in horror as his brother's eyes rolled back into his head. Sam's body began to shake and his breathing became labored. "Sam!" Dean yelled as he tried to keep his brother from hurting himself.

_Sam saw Marie shrink back from the figure that was coming through the fog. "You sick bastard…you can't possess Marie…I won't let you!" Sam cried as he stepped in front of the terrified girl. _

"_Fine…because I've decided to choose you instead!" Drake smiled as he approached Sam. Sam didn't wait for the witch to reach him…he launched himself at the man, using his hatred for what the man had done to Marie. As Sam and Drake continued to struggle, Marie watched in amazement. Sam wasn't afraid…he was fighting back. Maybe…just maybe there was something she could do as well._

"_Sam…I'll be back…hold on!" Marie called as she jumped from Sam's body_.

Searching for the only person that she knew could help them, Marie went to Nick. "Dean, it's Marie…she is back" Nick said quietly as he watched the glowing orb in front of him. He nodded his head as he listened to what the spirit was telling him.

"Nick…what is she saying…what's happening to Sam!" Dean demanded as he felt the shudders in Sam's body increase. He could feel the heat radiating off Sam's body.

"Dean, Drake has entered Sam's body…Sam is fighting him, but Marie is worried that he may not be strong enough to repel him. We need to release the curse on the house and then burn the cleric's bones before dawn or Sam will be lost!"

Nick reached for the journal and quickly turned it over. He tore off the leather covering the back of the book and removed the pages that were hidden there. "Dean…you know more about this stuff than I do…can you tell which one of these spells will release the curse?"

Dean grabbed the pages and quickly read each of the spells. This was normally Sam's job, but Dean finally found what he was looking for. He jumped as he heard Sam scream in pain. "What the hell!"

"Dean, it's ok…Marie just went back to help Sam. She thinks that between the two of them, they can hold him until we are able to get the job done…follow me, she told me where the cleric's bones have been hidden."

Nick quickly led Dean to the old fireplace in the ball room. He calmly reached inside the fireplace and finding the spot he was looking for, pressed the hidden release. The back of the fireplace opened revealing a cavity beyond. Dean pulled out the flashlight and went inside. A short distance down the passage, he found the bones of the cleric. Pulling out the salt and lighter fluid, he covered the bones. Nick stood silently beside him, watching with interest. "Ok Nick, I need you to take this lighter and as soon as I finish the incantation, you need to toss the flame onto the bones…ready?"

Nick nodded as he stepped further back from the bones. Dean paused as he heard Sam's scream echo through the house once more. "Ok you bastard…this time, you're going down!" Dean began to read the spell that would break the curse on the house. As Dean finished the counter spell, Nick threw the lighter onto the bones of the cleric.

A loud unearthly scream was heard as the fire did its work. Dean tried the front door as he and Nick hurried back to get Sam. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened easily. "Nick, you go outside now…I'm heading in to get Sam!" Dean practically shoved the young man out the door and he turned and headed to get his little brother.

**ooooooooo**

_Sam felt the pain again as Marie returned to his mind. The pain distracted Sam for just a second, but it was enough for the witch to break free from his grasp. Drake reached out and touched Sam's forehead, ripping another scream from the weary hunter. He could feel Drake trying to take control, but he continued to fight. _

"_Sam…you must continue to fight him…it won't be long…trust your brother, he will do what he needs to do to end this…we must keep Drake here!" Marie turned her hate filled gaze to the creature who had kept her imprisoned. "You could not take me and you will not take him!" Concentrating all her effort, Marie tried to enter the mind of the cleric, trying to gain control._

"_Foolish child…you should know by now…I control you…you are weak!" Drake shoved the young girl away and once again turned to attacking Sam. _

"_You will not be able to possess me you bastard…believe me, stronger things than you have tried and have failed!" Sam felt himself weakening, but still he would buy the time so that Dean could do what he needed. He moved to stand in front of the fallen Marie…glancing down at the young girl and then focusing on Drake once more._

"_You are powerful…but I am experienced…I feel the doubt in you…your powers are useless…you can't control them…give them to me and I will show you what they can do!" _

_Suddenly Drake paused and screamed "NO! It is not possible…no one can stop me from obtaining my goal!" Drake turned hate filled eyes on Sam. "You think you have won…all you have done is ensure that I will remain with you for eternity!" _

"_Marie…you must go while you can…Nick will help you escape…go now!" Sam groaned as he turned to face the evil cleric. He just hoped that he had enough strength left to do what needed to be done._

**ooooooooo**

Dean raced into the room where he had left Sam. He saw a single white orb floating above his brother's head. Sam was still moaning and thrashing around as if he was deep in battle. "Marie…if that's you, come on…I'll take you to Nick!" Dean reached down and placing Sam over his shoulders, he made his way to the front door and out into the night. Placing Sam gently on the lawn, Dean looked around for Nick.

Dean spotted Nick standing a short distance away, looking at the house. A few moments later, Dean smiled as he saw a line of glowing orbs surround the young man. The counter spell has worked…the spirits were free. "You are all free now my friends…Yes, I will tell them…now go, go to meet those who wait for you on the other side." Nick closed his eyes for a brief moment and frowned as if in pain. The spirits circled the young man one more time and then headed into the twilight sky…joining the last of the stars before dawn. Nick grabbed his chest and fell to his knees panting.

"Hey Nick…are you ok?" Dean asked as he reached down to help the young man stand.

"Yes, it just takes a little out of me to help guide them to the path…I'll be fine in time…don't worry!" Dean and Nick watched as the last of the orbs came back and stopped in front of Nick.

"Don't worry Marie…we will take care of Sam…you may go on and rest." Nick said as he closed his eyes one more time, showing her the way home. Dean placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and watched as Marie made her final journey.

"Man, that's cool...I gotta admit, if I hadn't seen this, I never would've believed it. Ok, I'm going to get the car, you stay over there by Sam until I get back…I don't think we'll have any more problems tonight!"

Nick turned to where Dean had come from and frowned "Ah…Dean…where did you leave Sam?"

Dean spun on his heals and looked at the ground where he had left his brother. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he ran back to the spot. Looking around frantically, Dean groaned as he saw a familiar shape entering the house…"NO! SAMMY!" Dean watched in horror as the door slammed shut behind his brother.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Final Show Down

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 19 – Final Show Down**

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. He could still feel the cleric inside him, trying to take control of his mind. He watched as Marie headed towards Nick and Dean. "At least she is free" he thought as he shook his head. He knew that the only way to get rid of the cleric was to return him to the place that bound him…he had to get him back into the house and then…hopefully, the cleric's spell that bound him to the house would do it's work.

Sam thought about calling to Dean, but he knew that time was short and an argument would take too much effort. Sam rose unsteadily to his feet…staggering back toward the house. Keeping his mind focused on reaching the house, Sam ignored the pain in his body. There would be time to rest later…he hoped!

Sam could feel the cleric fighting to keep him from the house…he could sense his fear. Sam fell to his knees outside the door as the pain in his head intensified. Once again, Sam shook his head and standing, calmly walked into the house. He stood in the hallway, waiting…hoping for the release he thought would come.

"_Damn you boy…you may have been able to resist me, but you will not escape me!"_ Drake screamed as he left Sam and merged with the house once more.

Sam fell to his knees again, panting as he heard the door behind him slam shut. Wearily, Sam stood and walked towards the door, not surprised to find that he could not open it. "Great…the spirit is gone, but now I'm trapped again…can this day get any better?" Sam said to the empty room.

Sam heard pounding on the door and his brother's frantic voice. "Sammy…Sammy…damn it answer me!"

"Dean…I'm ok…ah…but I can't get the door open!" Sam called through the closed doorway.

"Great observation Einstein…why in the hell did you go back inside?" Dean was trying to use his lock picks, but once again was having no luck.

"Dean…don't get mad…I had to…it was the only way to get rid of Drake…he is bound to this house by his own spell…he cannot leave the house. Can you get me out of here?" Sam hated the pleading sound in his voice, but he was at the end of his rope. He slid slowly to the ground in front of the door, fighting to stay conscious.

"Hold on Sammy…I'm going to the car to get the ax…I'll be right back…don't go anywhere…I mean it this time!"

Sam could hear Dean leaving. He reached for the door as if it could give him the comfort he craved. He just wanted it to be over.

"_You want it to end hunter…all you have to do is let me back in…I can help you!"_

"NO! I will not let you back in…I will stop you!" Sam cried as he held his head. He felt like he was going to be sick…his body was going to give out before Dean could get to him.

"_All I have to do is wait Sam…you're body will betray you…once you lose consciousness…you will be mine!"_

Sam shook his head and looked around for something to help him.. Suddenly he remembered the bag that Dean had brought with him…if he could find it…there might be a chance. Getting to his feet once more, Sam staggered back to the room that Dean had left him in before. He almost laughed when he spotted the bag lying on the floor in front of the Sofa.

Reaching inside the bag, Sam grabbed a bottle of water and a couple of pain pills. He took a moment to down them as he reached back into the bag. Sam looked at the sofa and smiled…perfect! He pulled a can of lighter fluid from the bag along with a lighter. Sam soaked the Sofa and the chair in the room with the fluid before he stepped back and threw the lighter onto the sofa.

"_You will die with me!"_ Drake screamed in Sam's mind as the flames spread quickly throughout the room. Sam coughed from the smoke as he headed back to the front door…he hoped that his brother could come up with a way to get inside…otherwise he would be toast.

**ooooooooo**

Dean ran back to the car, jumping in he drove the car up to the front door…worse case, he would use his beloved car as a battering ram to get to his brother. Dean went to the trunk and grabbed an ax and a crow bar. Nick had joined him on the porch. "What can I do to help?"

"Here, see if you can pry the boards off this window as I chop through" Dean began chopping at the wood shutters, trying to get to the window. As he worked he stopped and almost lost it when he saw the smoke coming from the house. "Sammy…hold on Sammy…I'm coming!" Dean resumed chopping as Nick pried the boards free.

Dean used the ax to break the glassfrom the window and without a second thought, climbed into the inferno inside. The smoke was so thick that Dean wasn't able to see very far. Praying that Sam had listened to him just this once, he used the wall to guide him towards the front door. As he moved, he could feel the heat from the house…it wouldn't be long before the whole place went up. "Sammy…Sammy…can you hear me?"

"Dean!" A choked cry came from just in front of him. Dean almost tripped over the figure huddled on the floor next to the door. Sam tried to stand, but his strength had left him…he could barely breath. "Dean, you have to…have to get…Drake can get me if I black out…" Sam continued to cough, trying to catch his breath.

"Hold on Sammy, we don't have time to waste…this might hurt a little, but it's the quickest way!" Dean reached over and placed Sam across his shoulders, cringing when he heard his brother's moan as he jostled his wounded chest and arm. "Stay with me Sammy!"

Dean felt his way back the way he had come using the wall for a guide. By now the fire had almost reached the front door. In a few moments, both boys would be trapped. Dean moved a little faster as he saw the light from the window directly ahead. Without stopping, he dumped Sam through the window and dived through right after him…the flames right at his heals.

Nick had grabbed Sam and was already pulling him to safety as Dean landed on the porch. Rolling quickly, Dean got to his feet and helped Nick drag Sam off the porch and into the grass. Sam was coughing and holding his chest, he was having trouble catching his breath…but he was still conscious.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he looked into the glazed eyes of his brother.

"He's gone Dean…he's gone" Sam said softly as his eyes closed, finally giving into the blackness that had been calling to him.

Dean reached over and sighed as he felt a steady pulse. "Come on Nick…I don't know about you, but I don't think I want to be here when the fire department shows up!" Lifting Sam again, Dean carefully placed his brother on the back seat of the impala. Nick groaned as he lowered himself into the passenger seat. The adrenaline he had been running on finally giving out as his head dropped to his chest.

Dean smiled as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Ok kids…time to get out of here!" Dean started the car and headed back towards the hotel. Nick raised his head as he felt the car begin to move. "Dean…are you going to stop at the hospital…because, if so, just let me off and I'll catch a cab back to my place."

Dean looked sideways at Nick. "Why? Afraid of hospitals?"

"No, but I don't have insurance and well, let's just say I try to keep a low profile…hospitals keep records and I don't need to leave a trail." Nick sighed as he looked out the window. He had been on the run so long, sometimes he wished the demon would just catch him and be done with it.

"Don't worry Nick…Sam and I try to avoid hospitals as well. I'm hoping that all Sam will need is some rest. As soon as I get back to the hotel, I'm going to check us out and grab our stuff. Then I'll drop you off at your place before we leave town."

"Where will you go?" Nick asked curious about the two men who had saved his life.

"I'm not sure, probably another hotel…I just want to get somewhere safe where I can take care of Sam" Dean looked in the rear view mirror with a worried look. The kid really looked bad…if he had to, he would take Sam to a hospital…but it would be in another town...he had his fill of this place."

Nick looked out the window for a few moments and came to a decision. "Ah…Dean, I know someplace that you can use until Sam gets well…it's a cabin that I use when I need to get away. It's not far from here, but it's secluded…you can go there and rest."

"What about you Nick…it's probably not smart for you to stick around here much longer either." Dean watched as Nick struggled…he could understand his hesitancy to trust strangers…after all, he didn't know Dean or Sam that well.

"Ok…but I need to stop at my place and grab my things!"

A few hours later, the black Impala was leaving the town behind. Dean hoped that this new location would give him the time to help his brother mend…he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy…but then nothing in the Winchester's world ever was.

TBC

Raven524: Ok…one more chapter I think and then this one is done…remember to R&R!


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…I'm still just having fun!

**Home Sweet House**

**Chapter 20 – Epilogue**

Dean pulled up to the remote cabin and sighed, man he was tired. It seemed like it had been a week since he last slept. He looked over at Nick who was sleeping in Sam's usual position. The kid had guts, anyone else that had been through what he had gone through would be a basket case. Dean reached over and gently shook the young man's shoulder.

"Come on Nick…we're here!" Dean slid out of the car and headed around to help Nick out of the car. Nick groaned as his muscles had stiffened up during the ride. Dean put a steadying arm around Nick's waist as he helped him to the door. Nick pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the door.

The cabin was comfortably furnished, a definite improvement over some of the other places that Dean and Sam had stayed in the past. The great room had a large fire place with a supply of wood stacked neatly beside it. "There are two bedrooms…the one over there has two full size beds in it…you may want to take that one for you and Sam" Nick walked over to the overstuffed sofa and eased himself down onto it.

"Cool…you just sit there and relax. I'm going to get Sam and then I'll bring in our stuff!" Nick shook his head as Dean walked out the door. He never realized that he was missing out on something, being an only child. It was nice to have someone take over for a little while. Nick couldn't believe the endless energy that Dean had. He knew that Dean was also injured, had lost quite a bit of blood and yet he continued on as if nothing was wrong with him.

A few moments later, Dean entered carrying Sam over his shoulders. He walked quickly to the room that Nick had indicated and carefully placed Sam on the bed furthest from the door. Sam hadn't moved since Dean had placed him in the car. His brother was still coughing from the smoke he inhaled, but his breathing seemed to have gotten easier. Dean was still concerned about the fever…as soon as he got their things in, he was going to have to take a closer look at the wounds on Sam's body.

Dean made short work of getting in all of their things. He put Nick's things in his room and brought their things into the room he would share with Sam. Nick had gone into the kitchen and brought in a bowl filled with clean water and some fresh towels and wash rags. "Do you need any help Dean?" Nick asked as he sat on the edge of the other bed.

"Actually, could you help me get this robe off…I need you to hold him up while I work it off of him." Nick came over and braced Sam while Dean worked the robe off of his baby brother, being careful of the broken arm. Nick gently laid Sam back down on the bed and took the robe from Dean. He cringed at the damage on Sam's body. Dean didn't say anything, but Nick could see the concern in his eyes as he gently cleaned each of the wounds on Sam's body. Next he stitched up the inflamed wound on Sam's stomach and finished by stitching up the gash on Sam's head.

"I'm going out to the car for a minute to get the inflatable cast that we keep for emergencies…can you watch him for me?" Dean asked as he washed his hands in the bowl.

"Sure…no problem" Nick replied as he took Dean's place in the chair beside Sam's bed.

Nick watched as Sam groaned, slowly opening his eyes. "Dean?" Sam asked with a raw voice. The smoke had made it hard for him to talk.

"He'll be right back Sam…here try to drink some of this cool water…it should help!" Nick held Sam's shoulders up and helped him to drink.

"Well, well…if it isn't sleeping beauty!" Dean announced as he entered the room and saw that his brother was awake at last. Sam's eyes were still glazed with fever, but at least they were open.

"Dean…where? How?" Sam swallowed, as he tried to get past the soreness in his throat.

"Hey there little brother…try not to talk too much, you're throat is probably pretty sore from the smoke you inhaled. We are safe and resting in a nice cabin that Nick has generously offered to us. I have taken care of all your other wounds, but I need to work on your arm a little…does anything else hurt?" Dean took the chair that Nick had vacated.

"Headache" Sam said as he licked his dry lips.

"Ok…I'm going to give you something for that as soon as I take care of this arm. Then if you can stay awake for a little bit, I'm going to try to get you some soup…you need to get something into your stomach or the antibiotics will make you sick." Dean kept up the small talk, hoping to distract Sam from the pain in his arm.

Sam groaned as Dean finished working on his arm. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, but he had to know what happened to Marie and the house. "Dean…what happened…is Marie ok? Did we get Drake?"

Dean smiled as he finished placing the inflatable cast on Sam's arm. The break looked like it would heal up just fine. "Everyone is just fine Sammy…although that is more than I can say for you…you're lucky you look like shit right now or I'd be beating the crap out you!"

Sam smiled "Well, if it weren't for me…who else would you have to hover over?"

"Sam, seriously…you gotta stop running into things without backup…one of these times, I might just be watching a Sox game or something" Dean looked at Sam, hoping he could make him understand. "I know that you can take care of yourself…hell you probably don't need me half the time…but Dude…I'm getting old real fast with the situations you put yourself in."

"Since when did you watch baseball?" Sam quipped as he felt the slight punch on his good arm.

"Since I have been spending so much time repairing your lovely body Sammy…what else am I supposed to do…knit?"

Sam looked at Dean and saw the worry on his face. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and held it tight, looking his brother in the eye…"I'll always need you in my life Dean…I'm sorry if I worried you, but I just didn't see any other choice"

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder and sighed "I guess it's too much to ask that you can stay out of trouble long enough for me to take a shower…I don't know about you, but I'm beat!" Dean smiled as Nick came back into the room with a tray containing a bowl of hot soup and two cups of coffee.

"I thought you might need this…I'll see you two later, I think I'm going to get some shut eye" Nick smiled as he turned to leave the room.

**ooooooooo**

A few weeks later, Sam was sitting on the front porch of the cabin watching Dean working on his car. A soft smile played on his lips as he recalled the days and nights that Dean had spent nursing him back to health. He had been there when the nightmares started and held his hand…Sam knew that as long as Dean was there, he could deal with anything.

Nick walked out to join Sam. "So you two will be leaving in the morning?"

"Yeah…heh…thanks man for letting us crash here. Who owns this cabin?" Sam watched as Nick got a far away look in his eyes.

It belonged to my great grandfather on my mother's side. I discovered it in some of my father's personal belongings after he died. I never knew that the place existed because it was under my mother's maiden name, I figured it would be a safe retreat. I come here sometimes to just relax…it makes me feel closer to my family.

Sam heard the loneliness in the man's voice. "Nick…look, if you ever need anything…you have our phone number…I mean it, even if you just want to talk sometime…give us a call."

"I appreciate that Sam…it feels good to know that I can talk to someone when the target on my back gets too heavy…with luck, I'll be able to stay under the radar."

"I know what you mean…but there are others out there too…who knows maybe some day we'll start a club…you know our own 'psycho's R us' club for all the others out there with special abilities."

Nick laughed as he stood to go back into the cabin. "I'm going to fix lunch…tell Dean it will be ready in about 20 minutes."

Sam stood and walked over to Dean's car. He lightly put his hand on the hood of the car, feeling the connection to his brother through the warm metal.

"Hey…you touchee you washee!" Dean smirked "I just spent an hour washing and waxing this baby…don't you dare leave any fingerprints on her!"

Sam held his hands up in surrender. Yep, as long as Dean was in his life, Sam could stand anything that the demon could throw at him.

The End

Raven524: Another one comes to an end…let me know if you like it…I write for reviews…so don't be stingy! Thanks to all who reviewed this story and thanks to all those who have taken the time to read it…I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
